The Warden's Tale
by KiraChan44
Summary: Based off the DA: Origins storyline (Human Noble). What happens to the fate of the wardens when two shinobi are conscripted into Duncan's army? How will they get along with the Warden's friends? And will Rayne fall for Alistair, or will one of the shinobi catch her heart?
1. Betrayal

**The Warden's Tale**

_"And so is the Golden City blackened_

_With each step you take in my Hall._

_Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting._

_You have brought Sin to Heaven_

_And doom upon all the world."_

_~Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_

"The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless.

The Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads the darkspawn drove at us, again and again, until we neared annihilation.

Until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, mages and warriors, barbarians and kings… the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed…

It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who had once called us heroes… have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. Maker help us all."

* * *

I sigh to myself as I walk into the entrance hall to my castle. My father and Arl Howe were talking strategy against the darkspawn. I was typically up for a good battle, but strategy was not my thing, I seriously sucked at it.

"Ah, there you are Rayne!" My father says as he catches sight of me.

"Hello father." I greet, nodding my head before turning my gaze to Arl Howe. He was older than my father with short graying hair brushed neatly back. He was dressed in red and purple noble's finery and he was looking at me intently. Quite frankly he gave me the creeps.

"I trust you remember my daughter Rayne?" My father inquires of Arl Howe.

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." Arl Howe nods his head at me.

I shiver inwardly before giving him a polite nod back. "And you, Arl Howe."

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him next time."

Thomas was ok, but I was repulsed by the man in front of me. Oh how I longed to say that I had no interest in Thomas, I didn't want Arl Howe as a father-in-law, but manners had been drilled into me since I was young. "I'd like that." I force the words out with a polite smile, and I wish I could take them back.

"Good! My son saw you at a Denerim fair. He'll be pleased that you remember him." Arl Howe says, smiling at me. I smother the urge to glare at the old man.

"At any rate Rayne, I summoned you for a reason." My father says, jumping in. I sigh in relief. I didn't want to talk to Arl Howe and longer than I needed to. "While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

I beam at my father. "I'll do my best!"

"Now that's what I like to hear! I'm only leaving behind a token force, and I know you're more than capable of commanding them. Now there's someone I want you to meet. Bring in Duncan." My father nods to a guard who leaves and comes back moments later with another man. He was decked out in silver armor with a sword strapped to his back. He was slightly dark skinned with black hair pulled into a pony tail. He also had a thick black beard and mustache that was closely cropped to his face.

"This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens." My father introduces.

"A Grey Warden!" Arl Howe exclaims, a dirty look crossing his face fleetingly. "Why is there a Grey Warden here?"

"He showed up today unannounced. I trust that there's no problem?" My father looks questioningly at Arl Howe, who quickly back pedals.

"No, it's just been so long since I've seen one."

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Rayne, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"They're an order of great warriors." I answer my father's question while I examine the Warden in question out of the corner of my eye.

"They are heroes of Legend that defeated the Blight years ago. Duncan is here recruiting. He has an eye on one of my warriors in fact."

"If I may be so bold, your daughter would make an excellent candidate as well." Duncan says, giving me a warm smile.

"Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about." My father says, stepping in front of me possessively. He scowls at Duncan, who ignores it to look at me intently.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't join them?" I ask my father.

"You did just say the Warden's are heroes, old friend." Arl Howe cuts in.

"This is my only daughter, and I will not see her in the throes of battle against darkspawn. Unless you plan on conscripting her?" My father glares at Duncan, who smiles.

"No, I wouldn't conscript your only daughter. We may need more people to fill in the ranks, but I wouldn't force the matter." Duncan says good naturedly.

My father seems mollified with this and turns to me. "Rayne, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course." I reply, looking at the Grey Warden across from me.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me." Father says, speaking of my brother with affection in his voice.

"Where is Fergus?" I inquire.

"Upstairs in his chambers no doubt, spending a last moment with his wife and my grandson. Be a good girl and do this for me. I'll talk to you again soon." My father turns away, clearly dismissing me, and I walk out of the hall in search of my brother.

As I walk down the outside hall, Ser Gilmore stops me. "There you are! Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you too, Ser Gilmore." I smile up at the man.

"My apologies at my abruptness my Lady. Your hound is causing an uproar in the kitchens again. Nan is threatening to leave."

"She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won't leave." I chuckle.

"Your mother disagrees. She'd like you to go get the hound, and quickly. You know these mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

"Then I guess I should go collect him." Mother could really be an old troll if I didn't get to what she wanted quickly.

"That would be wise, before Nan tears down the walls. Mabari are wise enough not to talk, as my father would always say. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

"Off to the kitchens then."

"Just follow the yelling. When Nan is unhappy, she makes sure everyone knows it."

I sigh and start wending my way through the halls to the kitchen. I soon come across Mother and a few friends talking.

"Ah here comes my daughter and Ser Gilmore. Tell me, has Rayne collared that dog of hers yet?"

"Not yet, we were just on our way to do that." Ser Gilmore says, eyeing me with a look.

"Darling, do take care of that. That malodorous hound of yours is an excellent protector, but he drives Nan to distraction."

"Father has sent me to talk with Fergus." I say.

"I'm not asking you to go to the moon, I just want you to get it done. Ser Gilmore, see that she gets the dog."

"Yes ma'am."

I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes as my mother introduces me to an available man. She just wants to marry me off. I eye the man my mother says is Dairren. He is quite handsome, but I don't want an arranged marriage, thank you very much.

"Hello your Ladyship." Dairren says with a small bow.

"Go soak your head." I say, rather rudely.

"Uh… excuse me?"

"You'd be surprise by her negotiating skills." My mother says, giving me a 'you're out of line' look.

My mother's friends look at each other before quietly excusing themselves. I make a run for it before mother can ream into me about being rude. I make my way to the kitchens where Nan's shrieks are earsplitting. My dog is barking furiously behind the closed door of the larder.

"I want you to get that dog out of my larder!" She says to two of our elven servants.

"But the dog won't let us near…" The girl elf says, looking at her feet.

"You are the two most useless elves!"

"Hi Nan." I say, smiling at her. I'm rewarded with a scowl.

"You! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! The beast should be put down!"

"He's not a mongrel! He's a pureblood mabari!" I say. I like to antagonize people, did I mention that?

"A Blight wolf is what he is! How am I supposed to cook like this?"

"Mistress, please calm down." The woman elf says.

"We'll get him out, don't worry Nan." Ser Gilmore says, giving me another look.

"I've got a full house of warriors to feed, and I can't do it with your bloody dog in my larder."

I smile at Nan, and open the door to the larder. Thor is sniffing at the ground, before he stops in front of a few flour sacks. He woofs quietly before running to me. He leaps around me barking his fool head off. "What is it Thor? Did you want to tell me something?" I ask. The big tan hound runs in circles and barks louder.

"It does seem like he's trying to tell you something." Ser Gilmore says, looking around the larder. He cocks his head as he listens intently. Just over the din of the barking I can hear it too, a scrabbling. "Did you hear that?" He asks me.

Giant rats suddenly come pouring out from around the sacks of flour. Thor immediately jumps into action, grabbing the first one he can find in his powerful jaws, shaking his head side to side as he breaks the rat's spine. I whip out my two daggers, and stab the first one I come in contact with. Behind me I can hear Ser Gilmore also dispatching the rats.

One rat leaps up to bite me on my unprotected thigh. Thor leaps through the air and snatches the rat up before it can hurt me. I hear a crunch and see the rat tumble to the ground, Thor's muzzle drenched in blood. "Good boy!" I shout over the din of squeaking rats. Thor wags his tail before he leaps into the fray again.

I slice at another rat as it comes by, while I stab another with my second blade. The fighting only lasts for a minute, and when it's over I gaze around the larder. Nan is not going to be happy with this mess.

"He must have followed those rats in here. He was trying to tell Nan, not destroy the larder." Ser Gilmore says, looking at Thor affectionately. Thor barks happily.

"It certainly looks that way." I say, patting Thor's bloodied head.

"Those rats are from the Korcari wilds by the looks of them. Best not tell Nan, she'll freak out. And seeing as how you've got your hound now, I'll be on my way. Goodbye my Lady." Ser Gilmore bows politely before exiting the room.

I check around the room, restoring as much order as I can, and getting rid of as many rat bodies as possible. Thor helps in the only way he can, by eating a few. I'm slightly disgusted by this, but hey, dogs will be dogs. I take a last glance around the larder before heading out to talk to Nan with Thor right behind me.

"There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt." Nan says, scowling at Thor.

"He's not so bad Nan. Just a dog being a dog." I say, keeping the rat part to myself.

"Mistress! There are rats in the larder! Big ones!" The girl elf says.

"Looks like the dog killed them too!" The boy elf says.

Thor whines and wags his tail.

"Probably led them in there to begin with." Nan sighs. "Oh don't go giving me those eyes!"

Thor whines and cocks his head to the side.

Nan sighs again. "Oh take these pork bits, and don't say Nan never fed you anything."

Thor gobbles up the pork happily, letting out a woof as he swallows the last morsel. I smile at my dog before heading out to find Fergus. "Now you stay with me." I tell Thor, who barks happily and licks my hand.

I go from room to room, looking for Fergus. In the process I stumble across a couple of guards slacking off. "Oh! My lady, we were just… ah…" One of the guards says, standing up from his seat at a table.

"Ignoring your duties?" I supply, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well… the treasury's safe… I'm not even sure why the teyrn stationed us here…"

"Do you always question your duties?" I ask.

"No my Lady. Of course not."

"Then perhaps you'd better get back to work." I say.

"Yes my Lady, thank you my Lady!" The guards say as they run from the room. I shake my head. I'll have to remember to mention this to father.

I finally find Fergus, in his rooms, like father said. I walk into the room in time to hear my nephew ask "Will you bring me back a sward?"

"That's sword, and I'll bring you back the biggest one I can find."

"I wish you didn't have to go. My heart is… disquiet." My sister-in-law says.

"It will be alright love. And, here's my little sister to see me off. No dry your eyes love and wish me well." Fergus says.

"Should I wait outside?" I ask.

"Stay. I'd like to say farewell."

"I wish I could come with you."

"I wish you could come too. Fighting darkspawn will be quite tiring."

"You know in Antiva, a woman fighting is… unthinkable." My sister-in-law says. I suppress a glare.

"I thought all women from Antiva were good." Fergus says.

"In poison and kindness Fergus."

"This from the woman who serves me my tea!" Fergus laughs. I try not to roll my eyes at them.

"I have a message for you Fergus. Father wants you to leave without him." I say, wanting to get out of their hair.

"Then the Arl's men are delayed. I swear it's like they're walking backwards." I giggle at that as mother and father come in.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye." Father says, embracing Fergus for a man hug.

"Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone." Mother says.

"Fergus will be fine." I say, smiling and giving my brother a big hug.

"You'll take care of mother won't you sister?"

"Oh just go already." I say, laughing.

"Enough, enough." Father says, chuckling. "Rayne you'll want to go to bed early, you've got a big day tomorrow."

I roll my eyes at father, and with a last hug for Fergus, I retire to my room.

* * *

Sometime in the night I'm awakened by growling and barking. I sit up in bed to see Thor growling at the door, the fur on his neck standing on end. "Thor?" I question. He looks at me and whines before staring at the door, another low growl escaping. "What's wrong? Is someone out there?" I ask, as I hurriedly pull on my armor and strap my two daggers to my back. Thor growls and barks angrily at the door again before it slams open.

"My lady, help me!" A servant cries as he runs through the door. "The castle is under—" An arrow flashes out of his chest as he falls to the ground, dead.

"Shit. Let's go Thor, defend our home!" Thor and I leap into action. My blade meets the flesh of the first person I find, an archer. He cries out in pain as blood splatters the wall from my strike to his arm. It now hangs limply at his side. I make quick work of him, stabbing him once more deep in the neck before he goes down. I glance behind me to see Thor on top of another enemy, a chunk of flesh in his jaws. Blood spurts from the gaping hole in the enemy's throat.

"Good boy!" I shout as I meet another enemy blade with my own. The harsh clang of metal is music to my ears, making my blood boil in anticipation of a fight. I parry each of his blows before I go on the offensive. I slice and make a deep cut on the man's leg, before I give a mighty swing and lop his head off. I look at my work in satisfaction. Thor trots over to me, his jaws bloodied. I quickly check him but find no wounds. Clearly he enjoyed to enemy's blood.

The sound of running footsteps grabs my attention. I turn, ready to attack, but sheath my weapons as mother runs to me. "Oh Rayne! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Do you know what's happened?" I ask.

"A scream woke me up and I heard fighting so I barred the door. Those are Howe's men by the looks of their shields. Why would they attack us?"

"I have a feeling he's betrayed father. He's using the opportunity to attack while our troops are gone!"

"Were his troops delayed on purpose then? That lying bastard! I'm going to slit his throat myself! You father never came to bed, have you seen him?"

"No, I was in my room."

"We have to find him then!"

"We need to check on Oriana and Oren first. They could be in trouble!"

"Andraste's Mercy! We must check on them, then we'll look for your father downstairs!"

I nod in agreement, then loot all the bodies. Any supplies we can find are going to be valuable at this stage. I whistle to Thor and we all three make out way to my brother's chambers. I throw open the door and my face falls at what I see. Oren and his mother are sprawled across the floor, deep sword wounds telling of how they met their fate. I see red as I become enraged.

"No! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?" Mother exclaims as she goes to them. I let her have a moment of silence as she cradles little Oren's head in her lap.

"Don't worry mother, I'll make them pay!" I snarl.

"They're not taking hostages. They mean to kill all of us!"

"Let's go mother, we need to find father."

"Yes, you're right." Mother says, standing up and gently laying Oren's head on the floor. Her eyes fill with determination. "Let's go. We need to get to the servant's entrance. It's the only place your father would go to wait for us."

I nod to mother and take off down the hall. As each of Howe's men falls to my blades a coldness grips my heart. Worry for father and sadness over my nephew have made me bitter. I viciously cut through the men that try to block our path, Thor and mother fighting just as valiantly. As we near the treasury mother stops me.

"Here's the key to the treasury. The Cousland family sword is kept there. Howe's men must not get it! It needs to be the sword that takes Howe's head!"

I take the key and raid what I can, making sure to strap the Cousland blade to my back. The weight of the sword feels right, and I smile evilly. Howe's men will fall before this blade. The Cousland blade will bring their deaths. I meet up with mother to see her engaging more of Howe's men in battle. I let out a battle cry as I throw myself into the fray, my shoulder length blonde hair soon died red with the blood of my enemies. I wipe my brow as the last foe falls, and mother brings me a health poultice.

"Here Rayne, you need this to regain energy."

"Thanks." I pant as I down the health poultice in a few gulps. I toss the empty glass behind me, and it shatters on the cobblestones. "Let's go." I say, murder in my eyes as I march off towards the kitchen.

Between the bouts of fighting mother and I look in every room we can. All the occupants are dead, unless they are Howe's men. If we open a door to find the enemy, the leap at us with blades held high. They aren't allowed to live for long as each man we come across is slayed.

We finally make it to the kitchens, and father is there, on the floor. He holds his side amidst a puddle of blood.

"Bryce!" Mother calls, rushing to father's side.

"Howe's men… found me first. Almost… did me in right there." Father fights to catch his breath.

"I'll kill Howe for what he's done!" I growl out.

"He can't… get away with this! The king will—" Father is cut off as he coughs up blood.

"Bryce! We'll get out you out of here!" Mother says, her voice laced with anxiety.

"I… I won't survive standing, I think." Father says.

"Then we'll simply have to drag you out." I say.

"Only… If you want to leave pieces behind Rayne."

"Bryce! This is no time for jokes!"

"Someone… must reach Fergus… tell him what has happened." Father gets out, breathing heavily.

"And take vengeance." I growl out, glaring towards the door and at the bodies of the men we had felled.

"Yes… vengeance."

"Bryce, the exit is right here!" Mother says.

"I will not make it… the castle is surrounded."

"The teyrn is right." I glance behind me to see Duncan come through the door. He kneels between mother and I. "The castle is surrounded but Howe's men have not discovered this entrance yet. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here." Mother says, giving me a loving look.

"I am not surprised." Duncan says, giving me another intent stare.

"Are you going to help us?" I ask Duncan, meeting his stare with one of my own.

"Duncan… will you… help my wife and daughter escape?"

"I will but I'm afraid I must ask something in return."

"Anything!" Father says desperation in his voice.

"I came here looking for a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands I leave with one." Duncan says, eyeing me again.

"I understand." My father says, looking defeated.

"Are you talking about me?" I ask, knowing full well what the answer will be.

"You battled Howe's men to get to your father. I think it is the Maker's will." Duncan says.

"As long as revenge is served to Howe… then I agree." Father says.

"Then I offer you a place in the Grey Wardens, Rayne. Fight with us." Duncan again stares at me intently, waiting for my answer.

"Then I will go with you." I say determinedly.

"We must leave quickly then."

"Are you sure darling?" Mother asks.

"I'm sure."

"Then you go with Duncan, Rayne. I will stay with you father."

"Elenora…"

"Hush Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you." Mother says, looking at father lovingly, but her eyes were also full of determination. There would be no swaying her from this choice.

"I love you both, so much." I whisper, tears springing unbidden to my eyes.

A loud crash echoes around us. "They have broken through the gates. We must leave, now."

"Goodbye darling." Mother says as Duncan takes my hand and leads me away.

* * *

"We are traveling South through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilder's from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even though we face a different foe within that forest. The King's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north… Ferelden will fall."

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? I know, first chapter is pretty boring, and I know it follows the Human Noble story line, but bear with me. Next chapter will be much more interesting. Because that's where some new character are introduced from the Naruto world. And you have to wait and see who it is. And on another note, I don't own DA: Origins or Naruto. I did however create Rayne. Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Meeting the Recruits

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Recruits**

"Ho there! Duncan!" A young man with long blonde hair approaches us at the bridge to Ostagar. He shakes Duncan's hand, a huge smile on his face.

"King Cailan! I didn't expect—" Duncan starts.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun."

"Not if I could help it your Majesty." Duncan says, a scowl entering his voice. I looked between the two. I didn't feel like Duncan disliked Cailan… it was more like, he disapproved.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious! The other wardens told me you'd found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" The King asks, sizing me up.

"Allow me to introduce you your Majesty." Duncan says, suddenly sounding tired.

"No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." The King says, standing in front of me. I could see now why Duncan sounded so tired. It sounded like the King was a handful.

"Yes, I am, and I bring important news." I say, the thought of Howe betraying my father still fresh in my mind.

"Is it about your father? Your brother had been concerned about him."

"He's not coming. He died when our castle was taken." I say, anger and bitterness lacing my voice. If the King couldn't do something about this then there might not be any hope.

"Dead? What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?" The King asks turning to Duncan with a surprised and inquiring look.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead your Majesty." At this Cailan turns and paces away from us. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and has taken HigheverCastle. Had we not escaped he would have killed us, and told you any story he wished."

"I… can scarcely believe it. How could he think he could get away with such treachery? As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice, you have my word." Cailan looks at me sadly, his own grief at my parent's passing apparent, and he paces back over to me.

"What kind of justice?" I ask, the anger even more apparent now, as I pictured the traitorous bastard killing my mother and father. What would I tell Fergus?

"He will hang. I know that will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this. No doubt you wish to see your brother, unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"When will he return?" I ask.

"Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

"So long as Arl Howe pays, I'm happy." I growl out. Thor whines at the distress in my voice and I lay a reassuring hand on his head.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." Cailan says, not looking the least bit eager.

"Your Uncle sends his greetings, and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan says to the King.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters, and tomorrow should be no different." Cailan says happily, remembering past battles.

"I didn't realize things were going so well." I say, watching the King pace around.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no signs of an archdemon."

"Disappointed your Majesty?" Duncan asks, a knowing look on his face.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales. You know, a king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God, but I suppose this will have to do. Now I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

Duncan and I bow respectfully and the King turns with his guard and makes his way across the bridge. I watch his retreating back and think about how I'm going to tell Fergus the devastating news. It wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to. In fact I was downright frightened of bringing up the subject, especially when I told him about his wife and son. The pain of losing them would be unimaginable. Duncan approaching me is what brings me out of my thoughts.

"What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you don't sound very reassured." I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

Duncan motions for me to follow him and I fall into step beside him as we cross the bridge into the encampment. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the King to act solely on me feeling." Duncan and I pause at the end of the bridge, and Thor bumps into me. I glance at my dog, who wags his tail.

"What would you have him do?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in curiosity.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Warden's of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can, and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end we should proceed to the joining ritual without delay."

"What do you mean? What ritual?" I ask, slightly nervous. I didn't want this to be something that I would regret.

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual that we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"Why is this ritual so secret?" I ask, ready to get as many details as possible.

"The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it except to say that you will learn more of it all in good time. Until then you must trust that what is done is necessary."

"Am I the only recruit you have?"

"No, there are four other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive."

"What do you need me to do?"

Duncan motions for me to follow again as we cross the threshold of the bridge. "Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you're ready seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business."

Thor barks happily and wags his tail, then nudges Duncan's hand. He chuckles and pats the dog on the head. "I'll be at the Grey Warden tent, where you'll be able to find us should you need to."

I watch as Duncan walks away with Thor trotting behind. My mind is mostly on the new recruits now. I wonder if I'll get along with them. I decide to see if I can find them and trot off to explore the camp.

The first thing I see are three mages working together. It looks like they're weaving enchantments. I step closer and am soon reprimanded by a templar. "The mages must not be interrupted. Their spirits are in the fade."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." I say, nodding my head at the templar as I back up a step. The templar watches as I back up, but doesn't relax. I sigh to myself, before moving on. I spot a lone mage with arms crossed, standing by a tree. She seems to be watching a sister preaching to a handful of templars. I approach her with a smile on my face.

"Hello, you must be one of the recruits Duncan brought back. You should be proud, Duncan only picks the best. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the King."

"Hello, my name's Rayne." I reply, putting my hand out to shake. Wynne grasps my hand in a firm hold and shakes. She's an older woman, her gray hair tied back in a loose bun with light green and pink Circle robes.

"Well met, and good luck to you on the battlefield. To us all, in fact." Wynne says, smiling at me.

"King Cailan seems to think the battle will go well." I comment.

"The King has to be optimistic to bring up morale. To be honest he reminds me of a puppy, full of energy. And I mean that as both a compliment and an endearment. The King is a good man. We must work together to defeat the darkspawn. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."

"You've faced darkspawn before?" I ask, as I look Wynne up and down. By no means did she look soft and incapable, but I was still surprised that the King would put her in the battles.

"Stragglers, yes. However I have not faced the main horde the scouts speak of. I wonder… how much do you know of the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?"

"I know the Fade is where you go when you dream." I reply, wondering where this conversation is going and how we got onto the topic of the Fade. I thought it could be a pretty scary place.

"The Fade is where you go when your soul leaves your earthly body, whether it's to dream or to die. It's home to many spirits, some benevolent, others far less so. At the heart of the Fade is the BlackCity."

"I've heard that, isn't it where the mages went to usurp heaven?"

"They say the seat of the Maker was there, and when the mages entered the City, they tainted it with their sin. The Maker cast them out and they became the first darkspawn. At least that's what the Chant of Light says."

"The Chantry says many things." I reply.

"It may be allegory, meant to show what our own actions can cause. It is as good as any explanation, for now."

"At least it's something to ponder." I say with a smile.

Wynne smiles back. "Yes, occasionally it is wise to think about one's actions. But Duncan must have other things for you to do other than talk to me."

"Bye Wynne!" I say happily before walking off to continue exploring.

I soon come across two men who don't fit in with the templars that are milling about by the mages. I approach them with a smile. The first is a man not much older than me with red close cropped hair and a goatee. He was wearing standard armor with a huge sword strapped to his back. The other was my age, maybe a little younger than my twenty years, and has blonde hair that seems to stick up in every direction, with bright blue eyes and what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing some rather weird looking clothes. I eyed his suspiciously before saying hello.

"Hello. You must be the fifth recruit we've heard about." The man with red hair says, smiling warmly.

"Yes, my name's Rayne." I say, nodding my head in respect.

"My name's Ser Jory. I come from Redcliffe. I wasn't aware that women were allowed to be Grey Wardens. At least none of the Wardens I've seen are women."

I scowl at Jory. "Is that a problem for you?"

"You must have impressed Duncan and that's good enough for me." Jory says, putting up his hands defensively.

The blonde one cuts in, throwing out his hand for me to shake. I take it and smile at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm from a distant land called Konoha. Duncan came and talked to Granny Tsunade, and then I came here."

"Granny Tsunade?" I ask.

"She's the Hokage. She makes all the decisions regarding us shinobi, at least the ones from Konoha!" Naruto says enthusiastically.

"Oh." I say, still not quite understanding.

"It really is rather confusing. You should get the other one with red hair and mean eyes to explain it. He seems to be more level headed, but I've been too afraid to approach him." Jory says in a whisper so Naruto doesn't hear.

"I can't wait for the battle to start!" Naruto exclaims. "I'll show those darkspawn who's boss."

I chuckle at the kid, amused. Perhaps battling the darkspawn will help him to grow up. "I'm looking forward to the coming battle too." I say.

"I worked hard to get here. Impressing Duncan was not easy. Tell me, has anyone told you what the Joining ritual entails?"

"I've only been told that it's dangerous." I say, shrugging.

"Well I'll overcome the danger and I'll be a force to recon with!" Naruto says punching the air enthusiastically.

"I didn't know there would be more tests after being recruited by Duncan." Jory says, looking slightly crestfallen as the thought of more tests. "I suppose I better get back to Duncan then. I'll see you later."

I wave in farewell to Jory and then turn to Naruto who is busy inspecting my armor. "Say, this armor doesn't do much to protect your chest and legs."

I blush at this and lightly punch the blonde in the arm. "Quit examining my chest and legs, stupid." I say before marching off.

"Hey! Don't go already!"

"I've got to go find Alistair."

"Oh, well then I'll wait for you with Jory and Duncan!"

"Bye Naruto." I laugh as the blonde dashes after Jory. Man that kid has a lot of energy. I continue my exploring of the camp and am saddened to see a lot of activity dying down as the afternoon wears on. I stop by a hanging cage and inspect a prisoner. He is muscular and doesn't leave much for the imagination as he's been stripped down to his underwear. His good looks are marred by dirt and grime.

"Someone comes to speak to the lone prisoner. Have you come to sentence me?"

"No." I say, watching the prisoner closely.

He kneels close to the bars. "I don't suppose you have some kindness in you? I just want some food and water, I haven't eaten since I was locked up and I'm starving."

"Tell me what you did to end up in there first." I say crossing my arms.

"I'm a deserter, or so they think. I bet there's no talking them out of it though, armies are funny that way."

"Did you desert?" I ask skeptically.

"No, but when you catch someone sneaking around camp in the middle of the night that's the conclusion they come to. Does it even matter? I just want some food and water."

"It matters to me, if your cause is just." I say.

"Aww, you're sweet dearie. Why don't you marry me instead?" At this I glare at him, but he takes no notice as he continues, "I probably would have deserted later, but I wasn't deserting when they caught me. Hope that doesn't spoil your opinion of me. I'm still hungry enough to eat my shoe."

"Why would I want to help you?" I ask.

"There's a chest the mages keep magical things in. That's why I'm in here. I got one of the mages drunk and stole his key. They caught me when I was going to the chest. I can't use it from here, but I'll trade you for some food and water."

"Oh alright. I'll see what I can do." I say, eager to look into the chest myself. I could be such a mischief maker if I wanted to. I walk towards the guard that's stationed by the supposed deserter.

"You lucky dogs. You Grey Wardens get to go off to battle with the king, and I'm left here to guard the deserter. They should have hanged him. Put his head on a pike as an example." The guard says as I greet him.

"I just had a chat with him actually." I say scowling at the guard. He really wasn't a pleasant guy.

"I don't expect it was an enlightening conversation."

"He asked for food and water." I say, still scowling.

"Did he, now? Since nobody sends me anything to feed him with, the only way he'll get food and water is if I give him _mine._"

"Pfsh. So you miss one meal… this man could be hanged soon!"

"Alright, alright. He can have mine just so he has at least some food in his belly before he hangs. But just so you know if anyone asks why he's burpin' I'm gonna tell them it was you." The guard says as he hands me the leftovers from his dinner.

"Thanks!" I say, giving the man a smile and trotting back to the cage.

"So did you bring me some food? I'm so hungry I could faint dead away." The prisoner says, looking at me hungrily. It's slightly unnerving.

"Here's some food." I say, passing the morsels between the bars.

"Much obliged!" The man says between mouthfuls. "And as promised here's the key."

I grab the offered key and pocket it. "You're welcome, good luck; I hope you're not hanged." I say before I walk away. I soon spot another man who looks similar to Jory and I approach him. He smiles welcomingly to me.

"You're not what I thought you'd be." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, instantly offended. I glare at the man. He has archer's armor on and carries a bow and quiver across his back. He has short black hair with stubble across his cheeks and chin.

"Oh, Sir Knight and I were taking bets on who the last recruit would be. We certainly didn't bet on a woman. My name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you showed up, we were beginning to think this ritual was cooked up just for our benefit."

"What do you know about the ritual?" I ask, my voice hinting at anger, as I was still miffed over the whole woman comment.

"I was sneaking around camp last night and heard a couple of Wardens talking. I think they plan on sending us into the Wilds."

"Maybe they will. We'll see." I reply.

"It's all too secretive to me. I guess we just have to wait and see, like we have a choice." Daveth says, scratching an errant itch at the back of his head.

"I'm looking forward to it." I say. Since the defeat of Highever I'd just been looking forward to becoming a warden so I could give Howe what he's due, which is a beheading.

"Heh, you sound like the bloody knight. Anyway, I'm going to head back to Duncan. That's where I'll be if you need me."

I wave a hand good bye as I spot the armory and head over to it. My current armor was a little bedraggled from the fight with Howe's men and the journey here to Ostagar. I hope to procure some more armor while I have the chance. I speak to the Quartermaster and sell most of the stuff I don't need before perusing his wares. I pick up a backpack to carry extra items and get myself some Health Poultices and some Injury Kits. None of his armor is something I can wear now, so I forgo buying new armor. What I have will have to do for now.

I wander around for a bit more before I stumble across a man not much older than me with another man that seems to be the same age as Naruto. They're talking to what appears to be a Mage.

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" The mage asks, anger clearly written all over his face.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Ser Mage. She desires your presence." The man with honey colored hair says. He tries and fails miserably to keep himself from smiling in pleasure. The red headed man behind him has a small smirk on his face, but it doesn't completely register in his eyes. Now I know what Jory meant when he said 'mean eyes'.

"What her Reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the King's orders I might add!" The mage looks thoroughly pissed off now.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing _you _by delivering a message." The man with honey colored hair says, now not even trying to keep the smile out of his voice. The red head is now also allowing a small smile to grace his foreignly beautiful features.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage scowls at the men across from him.

"Here I thought we were getting  
along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one." The mirth on the antagonists face was too much to hide at this point.

"Enough. I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool." The mage storms off and his antagonist and the red head approach me.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"I know exactly what you mean." I say bitterly, my thoughts drifting to the betrayal of Howe for a moment.

"It's like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to stop and think about. Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"Would that make your day worse?" I inquire.

"Hardly, I just like to know who can turn me into a toad at any given moment. Wait! I do know you. You're Duncan's newest recruit aren't you, from Highever? I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"And you must be Alistair." I say smiling at him. "And who might this be?" I peer around Alistair at the red head behind him. He had sea foam green eyes, ringed in black, and was also dressed strangely with something that looked like a gigantic gourd on his back.

"Did Duncan mention me? Nothing bad I hope. This is Gaara, another recruit. And as the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rayne."

"Right, that's the name! You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been very many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"Probably because we're too smart for you." I chuckle. Gaara scowls at me, and I laugh more.

"True, but if you're here then what does that make you?" Alistair asks, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Eager to get going!" I say, smiling at the two in front of me.

"Alright, alright, fair enough." Alistair chuckles. "Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"I look forward to traveling with you." I say giving Alistair a wink. Gaara looks at me incredulously.

"You do? Huh. That's a switch. Anyways if you don't have any questions, then lead on."

I giggle at the two men, and turn to walk away. I am pleased when I hear them both following me. Maybe something good can come of this whole Warden business after all. I wend my way through the camp with Gaara and Alistair following me. I make a beeline for Duncan when I spot him and the four other recruits gather round.

"Are you all set to begin your first task?" Duncan asks.

I nod my head. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. You are to go out into the Wilds and collect five vials of darkspawn blood. You are in no danger of running into the main body of the horde, but you should still go with caution." Duncan says, looking at all of us sternly.

"Ok, get five vials of darkspawn blood. Anything else we need to do?" I ask.

"Also, there are the ruins of a WardenTower deep in the Wilds. It has come to my attention that some documents that were magically sealed had been left behind when we abandoned that tower long ago. Alistair, I want you to collect those documents. They are very important to the Wardens."

"Five vials of blood, and documents. Sounds easy enough." I remark and I am given a hard stare from both Duncan and Alistair.

"Alright, off you go then." Duncan says. I am quick to turn and lead the party to the entrance of the wilds.

* * *

I quietly observe the woman who I had met earlier as she takes the lead of our group. She seems young and full of life. How she ended up here, I don't know. Then again, Naruto is the same, and he was recruited. In fact he was walking next to her, and he was talking to her animatedly. A feeling I couldn't identify formed in my stomach. I pondered in thought. This feeling, whatever it was, made my insides warm, but not in a pleasant way. It wasn't anger, I knew what that felt like. This was something else entirely, and I was confused as to what to call it.

Rayne stops in front of the entrance to the Wilds and exchanges pleasantries with the guard there. He told us that he didn't envy us for having to go out into the Wilds. Rayne just smiled at him and told him it was our duty as future Grey Wardens. The guard chuckled at that and told her she was a full of fire and spirit. Rayne gave him a smarmy look as she led us out into the Wilds.

I look around at the swamp like land. Really, I don't know why they called it a forest. It was a swamp really. There were mostly narrow paths to travel along, with some widening out. The ruins of the old Wardens' towers and buildings littered this part of the swamp. I hoped we didn't need to trudge through the water to get to the right tower.

The thud of the gate closing makes me look up and startles me out of my thoughts. I glance behind me to the gate, a feeling of finality stealing over me. _This is it, _I think to myself. _This is the start of my new journey. The Elders back home said this was an adventure to help me grow up, but I know they just wanted to get rid of me. Get the monster out of the village, and choose someone less feared to become Kazekage. _I sigh to myself. Really, the only thing I wanted to do was become the hero of my village. Ever since Naruto beat some sense into me when I went berserk in Konoha; that has been my goal.

We barely take five steps into the Wilds before a loud, long howl pierces the air. All of us look up in time to see five wolves come bounding over a hill. The leader heads straight for Rayne. She pulls out a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other, she dashes out of the way and slices the wolf's side with the sword. The wolf whines and pain before turning to assault her again.

I have to take my eyes away from her for a second to dispatch the wolf that is coming at me. I call upon my sand and wrap it around the wolf. It growls at me, showing me all of its white and shiny teeth. I glare at the creature for a moment, and close my hand into a fist. The sand squeezes the wolf tight. It whines in pain before it is crushed in my sand. The blood goes flying and spatters the ground. I turn to find the others all staring at me, each one with a wolf at their feet. Naruto is the only one who seems unfazed by me. He however, knows what I can do. The others do not.

"Wow." Rayne lets out a long whistle. "I've never met anyone with powers like that. Are you a mage or something Gaara?"

"It would be difficult to explain." I say, as the sand comes back to me and seals itself in my gourd.

"I can do stuff like that too!" Naruto volunteers, and makes a shadow clone of himself. I roll my eyes at my hyperactive friend. _Friend? When did I start considering Naruto a friend? _

"Great, more mages." Alistair says quite sarcastically.

"It's not so much I'm a mage, the correct term is shinobi." I say, crossing my arms. I was not a fan of being put under the spotlight.

"Shinobi?" Rayne asks, tilting her head to the side and looking at me questioningly. I sigh quietly to myself.

"While mages get magic from the Fade, shinobi uses what is called chakra. You can master different attacks called jutsu by mixing your spiritual and mental energies together, which creates chakra." I say, hoping that this is enough of an explanation.

"You don't need a staff to channel those energies?" Rayne asks, approaching me and peering at my gourd. She pokes at it lightly, and then makes a thorough inspection.

"No, we usually channel the energy through hand signs. My sand however, is exempt. It defends me of its own free will, but I can control it to attack. Some bigger attacks with my sand require hand signs."

"Oh." Rayne says, finished inspecting my gourd and looking me up and down. "So your energy is different than a mage's?"

"Yes. I have heard that your mages face demonic temptation on a daily basis. Shinobi never face temptation because we use our own energies."

"I see. Well thanks for explaining!" Rayne says. "Now we need to get back to our mission!"

I watch as Rayne leads our party deeper into the Wilds, my eyes tracing every detail of her and committing those details to memory. _Something is very wrong with me… _I think to myself as I go to catch up with my new companions.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm literally playing DA: Origins while I write this so I stay true to the storyline, which is also why some of the conversations are word for word. Once the storyline gets through the Ostagar Arc, it'll be more original because I will have more freedom to work with the characters. Reviews please!**


	3. The Korcari Wilds

**Chapter 3**

**The Korcari Wilds**

I was curious about the men who had now become my companions. They all seemed polite and acted as you would expect strangers to act when meeting and doing something together for the first time. We were all mostly quiet. Aside from pestering Gaara about how he uses his sand when he's not a mage, I didn't really know anything about anyone. I stop abruptly, and everyone comes to a halt behind me.

"So… Daveth." I say, catching the archer's attention.

"Yes?" responds the man, looking at me inquisitively.

"Where did you grow up, if you don't mind my asking?" I ask, a hand on my hip.

"I grew up in a village about a day's trip to the east. It's a little blot you wouldn't even find on a map. I haven't been back in years. I struck out for the city as soon as I could outrun my Pa. I've been living in Denerim for what… six years now? I've never really liked it there, but there are more purses there then anywhere else." Daveth explains, looking at me curiously. "And you?"

"I grew up in Highever." I say, thinking back again to Howe's betrayal of my family. Anger wells up in my stomach.

"I came from there too!" Jory says, looking happy. "I mean, originally I'm from Redcliffe, but when I was sent on a trip to Highever by Arl Eamon, I met my wife, Helena. She's heavy with child now. I miss her terribly… Which part of Highever are you from?"

"My father was Teyrn Cousland." I state.

"My Lady, it is an honor to stand beside you." Jory says, politely bowing at me.

"Please, I am no longer Lady Cousland, I'm a Grey Warden. Same status as you."

"We haven't been through the Joining yet, so you are in fact still Lady Cousland." Jory retorts.

I sigh. "Anyways, Daveth… Does that mean you're a cutpurse?" I ask, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"And a pickpocket, thank you very much! Or I was, anyhow. Who'd ever guess that I'd end up a Grey Warden?"

"How did the Grey Wardens find you then?" I ask. Now my curiosity was really piqued. The man in front of me was too polite sounding to be a common thief.

"I found them actually. I cut Duncan's purse while he was standing in the crowd." Daveth chuckles at the memory. "He grabbed my wrist, but I squirmed out of his grip and ran for it. The old bugger can run, but the garrison caught me first… I'm a wanted man in Denerim, so they were going to string me up right there."

"String you up?" Naruto asks, a confused look across his face.

"That's right." Daveth replies eyeing the blonde haired shinobi.

"What does that mean?"

"They were going to hang me." Daveth says, looking utterly bewildered. It was strange that Naruto didn't know what a hanging was. Most punishments were carried out this way if it warranted death.

At Naruto's perplexed look I jumped in. "You know, hang you by the neck until you die."

"What?" Naruto gulps.

"Only people who are sentenced to death are hanged. I'll show you a gallows when we come to one." I say, smiling at the blonde. He doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea.

"So what happened next Daveth?" I ask

"Duncan stopped them. He invoked the Right of Conscription so he could take me. I gave the garrison the finger as I walked away." Daveth chuckles again. "I don't know why Duncan wants someone like me, but he says that finesse is important and that I'm fast with a blade. You bet your boots I'm fast. Besides, being a Warden beats getting strung up." Daveth says, still chuckling.

"So what do you think of Duncan then?" I ask.

"He's alright for an old bugger." Daveth says, and I can't help but laugh with him.

"And you Jory? How did you end up in the Wardens?" I ask, as my chuckling subsides.

"Last month Duncan came to Highever and the bann held a tournament in his honor. I won the grand melee. It was hard to leave my wife especially since she's so far along, but Ferelden needs my blade now, and I shall not falter."

"And what do you think of Duncan, Jory?"

"I think he has a seemingly impossible task, with only a scant handful of Wardens, yet he doesn't complain or flinch from his duty." Jory says, his eyes holding nothing but respect for the man.

"And you Naruto?" I ask, and said blonde beams at me.

"Duncan came to my village and talked to Granny Tsunade. He showed her some weird papers and she said I was best for the job." Naruto smiles at me.

"Duncan asked your grandmother?" I ask, confused.

"No, she's the Hokage of my village."

"Uh, Hokage?"

"A Hokage is similar to a Teyrn." Gaara says, making us all look up at him. "They direct the shinobi in protecting the village."

"I see." I say, starting to understand a little better. "And you Gaara?"

"The 'Teyrn' of my village has recently been killed in a Coup, so it is run by the Elders until a new one can be chosen. Duncan also came and spoke with them, and they also appointed me as a good candidate."

"I'm sorry to hear that your Teyrn has been killed. Did you know him well?" I ask.

"He was my father." Gaara states simply.

I look at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. My father, Teyrn Cousland, was also just killed in a Coup. I'm in the Wardens now because I have sworn vengeance on the man who killed my family."

Naruto looks at me sadly. "Vengeance won't make you feel any better. Trust me." The normally happy blonde turns and walks away a few paces. I gaze after him as the group around me goes silent.

_Something must have happened to him. The sadness in his eyes… It's from first hand experience… _I walk over and put my hand on the kid's shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto, I also have the Wardens to worry about, and defeating the Blight is my first priority."

Naruto looks up at me and a small smile crosses his face. "Just don't make your life about vengeance and hate, it'll destroy you."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say, ruffling his blonde hair, making it messier than it already was. "C'mon, let's get a move on." I say before heading off.

I take the lead again, and we go off to the right of the path. We walk for a minute or two in silence, before I smell something disgusting; rotting flesh. I quickly find the source, a dead man in the shallow water of the swamp, floating facedown. I flip the man over, trying not to gag on the smell as I pat down his pockets. I find a letter and open it.

_My dearest son, _

_It pleases me that you wish to follow in my footsteps and bring the Maker's word to the unenlightened. I wish you had chosen a less dangerous place to do so! _

_Apologies for leaving early for the Wilds, son, but I wanted to set up camp and get things started. The Chasind respect one with survival skills in the Wilds, so I hoped to get a grip on that before you arrived, and maybe establish an agreement with a local tribe so that we had friends when you came. _

_When you reach the Wilds, you'll find it difficult to navigate. I've listed certain landmarks below. If you follow them, they will lead you to a location I've scouted out, where I've left you some supplies. If you're lost, try to get back to that spot, and I'll find you. _

_The landmarks are as follows, beginning at the entrance to the Wilds from Ostagar: _

_Look for a tree leaning on the ruined building _

_Pass under a fallen "bridge" _

_Pass a submerged tower on the right _

_Look between a high, ruined arch and a mossy standing stone _

_Walk along a path of roots and stones _

_Look for two large statues with a chest between them _

_There you will find our meeting point. _

_I love you Jogby, my son. I hope to see you soon. _

_Your father, _

_-Rigby_

"Well… it seems that Jogby didn't make it far." I mutter, as Alistair peers over my shoulder to read the letter.

"I wonder if the chest is still there." Daveth mutters, his old thieving habits kicking in.

"There's only one way to find out." I say, folding the damp letter back up and pocketing it. I lead on, following the waters edge. We again walk in silence, the jingling and tinkling or our armor the only sounds. I didn't hear one creature, not even a wolf. It made me wonder if we were nearing something dangerous. I slow down my walk, and proceed with caution, pausing every few steps to listen intently. As we round a corner, I spy an overturned cart, and several dead oxen.

"Over here!" I hear a faint male voice, and start looking for the source. I soon find a man, crawling in the dirt, trying to force himself to stand. "Who… is that? Grey… Wardens?" The man asks, squinting up at us.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Comments Alistair. I stomp on his foot, and get a glare in return.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn. They came out of the ground! Please… help me! I've got to… return to camp…"

"We should bandage him up." I say, kneeling next to the soldier and helping him to sit up.

"I've got bandages in my pack." Alistair says, kneeling next to me and pulling his pack off.

I help the man out of his armor, while Naruto, Gaara, Daveth and Jory keep watch, on the alert for more darkspawn. It's a slow process, but I'm finally able to get the last of the armor off and help Alistair with the bandages. As I wrap the white bandages around the soldier's chest, Alistair applies another to his left arm. As I finish tightening the bindings, Alistair gathers the discarded armor and helps me put it back on the poor man. I help the soldier stand and he smiles weakly at me.

"Thank you." The man groans as he slowly limps forward a step. "I… I've got to get out of here." Alistair and I stand aside as the man limps slowly past.

"An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!" Jory says, looking at the carnage wearily.

"Calm down Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair says. I watch the conversation from in between Naruto and Gaara.

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed! How many darkspawn can the six of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire _army _in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this seems foolish and reckless. We should go back." Jory says, making me angry.

"Overcoming these dangers is part of our test." I say, glaring at Jory. "And from the way you're acting, I could argue that you _are_ a coward."

"Know this," Alistair says, jumping in, "all Grey Wardens can sense the darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee that they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see Ser Knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Daveth says, a smile on his face. Naruto and I chuckle, while a slight smile crosses Gaara's face.

"That is… reassuring." Jory says, anger lacing his words.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on." Alistair says, motioning for me to take the lead again.

I move ahead of the party and walk along the waters edge. We travel for what seems like forever in silence. The eerie silence that I had noticed earlier still prevails. I'm knocked back a step when an arrow tings off my armor and flies several feel to my left, almost hitting Naruto, who leaps back just in time. "Darkspawn!" I shout, pulling out my family sword and my dagger. Everyone behind me pulls out their own weapons, and we all charge, and are soon met in battle by six darkspawn.

I slash at the first one I come in contact with, kicking him hard in the shin. I'm satisfied as he stumbles back and drops to one knee. Using my sword, I bring it around in an arc, lodging it deep into the fiend's head. It growls in pain before I yank my sword out and kick the thing to the ground. I quickly pull out a vile and gather as much blood as possible as it gushes from the gash I had made in the creature's head. I glance around me and see Daveth fell his own enemy with a well placed arrow through the eye. He too kneels and gathers a vile full of blood.

Blood spatters the grass at my feet and I see Gaara's sand retreat back to its home in his gourd. He looks utterly bored with what just happened. Jory has successfully beheaded his opponent and I'm happy to see that he is gathering his own vile of blood. I look around at Naruto, his darkspawn enemy a smoking mess.

"What did you do?" I exclaim, walking over to Naruto to look at the smoking husk that was once a darkspawn.

"Eh, just used my Rasengan."

"Your what?"

"I'll have to show you later. It's really cool though."

"I'll take your word for it." I say as Naruto leans down and pulls a small knife like thing from a pouch. He slices into part of the darkspawn and collects the blood that slowly trickles out.

"Can you fill mine too?" Gaara asks, tossing over his vile.

"Well if you stopped completely squashing everything with your sand you would have been able to collect your own vile." Naruto says, catching the vile and filling it before tossing it back. Gaara catches the vile and pockets it.

"Everyone have their very own vile of darkspawn blood now?" Alistair asks. We all nod in the affirmative. "Then let's go find the chest that Duncan told us about."

I walk next to Alistair, matching his pace. "So, how did you become a Grey Warden?" I ask.

"When I was young I was shipped off to the Chantry to become a templar. Duncan came one day and saw how miserable I was. He wanted to bring me into the Wardens but the Revered Mother didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me." Alistair says chuckling. "I think it was more to do with me knowing Templar secrets than anything else. But Duncan thought that my Templar training could be beneficial against the darkspawn."

"And has your training been effective?" I ask.

"Against the emissaries, yes. Us Templars were trained in how to dispel a mage's magic, so it has come in handy a few times, but nothing to really bark at."

"I see. You speak fondly of Duncan."

"I like to think that he rescued me from the Chantry. Like I said, I was miserable, and Duncan has been very nice to me."

"It's good that you have him then." I say, smiling at Alistair before moving further ahead, taking back my position of leader.

I stalk through the swamps, scanning the path in front of me. I think back to the letter we had found on the dead man. _Let's see… we already saw a tree leaning on a ruined building when we first got into the Wilds, we passed under a fallen "bridge"; a tree that had fallen with dead men hanging there… Oh! _"Naruto!" I shout, and the blonde looks at me questioningly. "Remember when we passed under that tree that had fallen over and Alistair had looked up and said poor sots? That's because the people had been hanged. That's what they were going to do to Daveth if Duncan hadn't Conscripted him."

Naruto looks at me bewildered, not a clue registering on his face. I resist the urge to smack myself in the face and grab his arm and steer him back the way we came. I find the "bridge" and point up to the people hanging there.

"Oh." Naruto says, studying the bodies as they sway gently in the breeze.

"That's not a proper gallows though. It's makeshift. I have a feeling the Wilder Folk did it."

"Wilder Folk?" Naruto asks, looking at me.

"People who live in the Wilds." I say.

Naruto looks up at the bodies once more and I see a slight shiver run done his spine. I smile at him and then drag him back to the others, who are all standing where I had left them.

"Alright, let's continue on, shall we?"

"Yes, let's get going." Jory says. He had become quiet solemn the further into the Wilds we journeyed.

We walk for a few more minutes and I notice a submerged tower on the right. _Just like in the note, _I think to myself. Within sight of the tower is a rickety bridge. I halt in my tracks and everyone else follows suit. I squint into the distance and am able to make out the bodies of _something _pacing around up ahead. I quietly and quickly back up and go around the corner, out of sight of the bridge.

"What is it?" Daveth asks as I peer around the small outcrop of rocks that are hiding us from view.

"I'm pretty sure that there are darkspawn patrolling that bridge." I say quietly as my eyes track the lone figure pacing by the bridge. "Let's see if we can find a way around."

I lead the others across the small path, and follow the water's edge around. It _seems _like we're going around, but I can't be certain. We follow this new route for quite some time before Alistair pauses and puts a hand on my shoulder to make me stop walking. I turn my head to look at him.

He mimes the _shhh _signal and then points ahead to the left. A camp is there, and it looks deserted, except for the fire crackling merrily in a pit, and a few dead bodies strewn about. I look to the right, but we're hemmed in by water. "It's either fight here, or go back to the bridge and fight." I whisper.

Alistair considers for a moment and before he can say anything, Gaara speaks up. "Let me handle it."

I look at the red head questioningly, and he steps out from our hiding place and walks slowly towards the camp. An ambush was clearly waiting because as soon as Gaara got within ten feet of the fire, several darkspawn leapt out of hiding. He looks at each one coolly, and I can tell he's counting them. Five darkspawn had jumped out of hiding.

In one fluid movement the sand from his gourd cascades out, and wraps around each of the enemies. One Genlock gets a shot off from his bow, but the sand rises to deflect the projectile before it makes it within five feet of Gaara. The Genlock archer is wrapped in sand, and the five darkspawn are crushed. An explosion of blood makes me wince, and I watch, fascinated, as blood rains down on the ground.

The rest of us slowly creep out of the hiding spot, and I immediately check the bodies. On one of the fallen soldiers I find a pouch of ashes and a note.

_The Korcari Wilds are rife with legends and myths that have amazed and confounded scholars since the fall of Ostagar in ancient times. One such mystery lies behind the tale of Astia and Nebbunar. The legend says that Astia grew up in the company of Gazarath, a spirit of the earth. When Astia met Nebbunar, the two fell in love, and Astia hoped to bring her lover to see her spirit friend. But the spirit, angered and jealous, bade her begone. Gazarath told her that she would never see it again until she brought her lover's ashes and sprinkled them over their spot, and on the day Nebbunar asked her to marry him, she cut her beloved's throat, burned him, and brought his ashes to Gazarath._

I pocket the ashes and the note. Perhaps I'll find the stones that the note mentions. I loot the rest of the fallen, and manage to get a few good health poultices and some crafting resources. I stow them away in my pack, then count up the money that Naruto found on a few soldiers. I put it in my coin purse, and stand up.

"It looks like the water's edge is just going to double back to the bridge. We'll have to make a stand and fight. Everybody ready?" Everyone in the group nods yes, and I lead them back in the direction towards the bridge. Before I get there completely however, off to my right I spy something that catches my attention. _Walk along a path of roots and stone… _I veer off course and start walking along the natural bridge. As I near the other side, a howl rents the air, and another wolf pack comes charging at us.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I turn in surprise as about a dozen Naruto's run by me, two for each wolf. I watch in amazement as a blue light seems to materialize out of nowhere in the palm of his hand. It condenses into a bright blue ball, and then each Naruto that has the blue ball leaps through the air, driving the ball into a wolf.

Each wolf yelps in pain before it's tossed back, spinning like crazy through the air. Six wolf bodies rain down around us, each one becoming a smoking husk like the darkspawn that I had seen after Naruto attacked it. I poke one of the bodies with my toe, but the wolf doesn't stir.

"Nice job." I say to Naruto, thumping him on the back.

"That was my Rasengan." Naruto says proudly.

"Well it's pretty powerful." I say as I pick my way across the root and stone bridge, trying my best to avoid wolf bodies.

"You better believe it." Naruto says happily, jumping after me.

I trudge up the hill and find the two statues with a chest in between them. I grin as I deftly pick the lock and take out the spoils. I find a Chasind Flatblade, some Scale Gloves, and a letter. I pack the items away, and take out the letter to read.

_My dear son, Jogby, _

_I fear this is the last letter I will write to you, I have had difficulty finding the Chasind to bring them the Maker's word. I have, however, seen evidence of their passing. They appear to have left this area in great haste, possibly fleeing the so-called "darkspawn" that are rumored to be gathering in the Wilds in ever greater numbers. _

_I have left you a weapon and everything else I can spare, my son. I will try to find you once I have found a safe place. I only hope that you will be safe. With luck, we will meet again. _

_If you see her, tell your mother that I love her. And take care of your family. _

_Your loving father, _

_-Rigby _

I fold the note and pocket it. "Well it seems like Rigby and Jogby both lost their lives here." I scratch the back of my head, while glancing at the chest. "C'mon, we still need to find the old Warden tower." I say, taking the lead back and crossing back over the roots and stones. I lead the group unerringly back to the bridge. I pull out my sword and dagger before charging at the darkspawn patrolling the area.

I'm hit by a blast of _something _that hurts slightly. I whip my head around and spot the source, an Emissary. I utter a battle cry as I leap at my magic wielding foe, slashing down with my sword while my other hand tries to get a good hit with my dagger. The Emissary keeps hitting me with greenish balls of light, and I soon start to feel dizzy. I try to push through it, and get another slash in with my sword, making a nice slash across the thing's cheek. I hurriedly pull out a poultice and drink it, then, with renewed energy, I slash with all my might and finally I find an opening. As the Emissary stumbles back from my last attack, I raise the sword above my head and deliver a deathblow to the enemy's head. I wipe my brow and glance around. Alistair is having trouble with a hulking Hurlock; and Naruto, Daveth, and Jory have all teamed up around four other darkspawn. Gaara is a little ways back from the group, dispatching more darkspawn as they crawl from the ground.

"Fuck." I swear under my breath, before running to help Alistair. I swap weapons while I run, pulling out my longbow. I stand about twenty feet away and knock an arrow before carefully lining up my shot. I pray that I don't hit Alistair as I loose my arrow. I watch it sail through the air and embed itself in the Hurlock's side. I grin in satisfaction before knocking another arrow and taking careful aim. This time I line my shot up with the enemy's head.

"Alistair, duck!" I shout as I loose my arrow. I'm pleased when Alistair immediately ducks, almost kneeling on the ground. The Hurlock looks around, surprised, and turns into my arrow, which embeds itself in the monster's eye. It gives an almighty shriek, and Alistair pops back up, twirling his sword over his head, before beheading the thing in one strike. I smile at Alistair and turn to look at the battle ground. Darkspawn bodies litter the ground, and everyone except Gaara are panting from the exertion.

I walk over to Gaara, and give him a hearty pat on the back. "Thanks for keeping the fresh recruits off of us."

Gaara's eyes widen in surprise when I thump him on the back, and then nods at me, his face still showing traces of surprise. I chuckle to myself and I leave him and walk to Naruto, Daveth, and Jory.

"Good work guys! Let's loot what we can off these suckers, and then we'll be off." I say, smiling at the group.

Naruto is the first to leap away, and I walk over to the Emissary I had killed. I kneel on the ground and quickly pat him down. His staff is salvageable and I can probably make some money off it, so I put that in my pack. I also find a few silver and coppers and add that to the money purse. I also find a lyrium potion to restore manna and a health poultice. I store everything away in the correct spot, and stand up. I look behind me at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Naruto is running towards me, his arms full of spoils.

"There would have been more than this," he says, handing over a couple health poultices, some armor and some money, "but Gaara mangled a lot of the bodies."

"That's ok. He was keeping them off us. Besides, we got a fair amount of stuff. Now let's see…" I lay out all the armor, and pick out three suitable pieces. "Here's armor for you Naruto. It's time for you to start dressing like the rest of us." I chuckle, looking at his orange and black jumpsuit looking thing.

"But I like my clothes…" Naruto pouts, crossing his arms.

"Well the enemy will like your clothes too. You'll be much more prone to dying if you don't wear armor."

Naruto grouches at me, but pulls on the armor. I chose leather, since he moves around a lot, and it'll be lighter and less constricting on his movements. "I'm wearing a skirt!" he whines, after examining himself in the armor.

"It's not a skirt." I sigh. "I can put you in armor like Alistair's, but you won't be able to move as freely."

"This is fine…" Naruto says, looking miserable.

I pick out another three pieces and walk over to Gaara. "Here, you too."

"No." Gaara says, a small glare crossing his face as he crosses his arms.

"Oh come on, grumpy. I know you told me your sand won't ever let anything touch you, but it's still good to have back up."

"Yeah Gaara, remember Sasuke, and Lee?" Naruto asks, raising his eyebrows at the red head.

Gaara glares at Naruto, then takes the armor from me and grudgingly puts it on. He didn't look half bad. Since Gaara was going to be our trump card, I had chosen a more heavy duty armor for him. A chain mail shirt underneath an iron chest piece and iron leggings and boots. Since his sand requires a lot of hand movements, I gave him leather gloves to give him more freedom to move.

"Aw! You look so handsome!" I say, lightly punching his arm, which is blocked by his sand. Gaara just scowls at me. I chuckle at him before moving on. "Alright, let's move on!" I say, straying to the left, and going up a hill.

On top of the hill was a pile of rocks. On closer inspection, I notice that the rocks are covered in dust and ash. I pull out the pouch I had found earlier and consider sprinkling a pinch of the ashes on the rocks. "Get ready," I say, "I'm going to sprinkle ashes on this pile of rocks, and a fight will hopefully ensue."

Everyone readies their weapons as I sprinkle ashes over the pile of rocks. A shade demon rises from the ground, and immediately goes berserk and starts attacking. The shade was a dark grey and black, and its skin looked like rotten flesh, like muscle and sinew had been exposed. It had no legs, yet was able to stand and moved similar to a snake or slug. It had two muscular arms with hooked finger-like claws that it used to slash out at its attackers. Its bottom half was wrapped in what appeared to be rags, and some sort of leather straps crisscrossed the things chest, holding a piece of leather firmly to its back. The shade's head was also wrapped in rags, with only one glowing eye visible.

I shuddered once before leaping into the fray. Daveth was about twenty feet off, firing arrows when a clear shot opened up. Gaara stood next to him, his arms crossed as sand silently snaked from his gourd, trying to find a good enough opening to latch on. Naruto had those weird knife-like things out again, and was slashing at any part of the demon he could reach. Alistair and Jory were both using their swords, hacking away at anything that their blades met. I stood back for a minute, analyzing the best way to start attacking. With three people already fighting in close quarters, I backed off and pulled out my bow. There was no way I was going to get in a safe shot with my sword or dagger with three other people already fighting in close combat.

I watched and waited, an arrow knocked, ready to be loosed. Finally, Naruto moves from in front of the demon's face, and I let my arrow go, striking a bulls-eye in the thing's forehead. It screams in pain, it's visible eye focusing on me. It moves faster than I anticipate, and is on me in seconds. I throw my bow to the ground and pull out my blades, readying myself for a fight. I slash once, opening another new gash on the creature's chest. It bellows at me, before slicing downwards with its claws. I cringe as they gouge into my armor. I kneel and roll away, standing up a few feet away. "Gaara, your sand!" I shout, before pacing back several more feet as sand comes flying from every direction, encasing the demon from top to bottom. Gaara's open hand closes into a fist, and the sand hardens, crushing the shade. Dark matter explodes from the sand, and drips to the ground. As the dark matter lands, it soaks into the ground.

"Thanks." I pant, sheathing my weapons. Gaara nods in response.

"Why would you summon that thing?" Jory yells at me, brandishing his sword at me.

_Yeah, this guy is going to make a great warden… _I think to myself as I put a hand on a hip. "Because, a demon is sure to have good stuff. I may be a girl, and I may also be a Lady, but I was always into mischief in Highever when I was a girl. I know when good things can happen." I say, bending down and flicking through the rags left behind by Gazareth. I find some armor and some pretty cool looking boots and make sure to pack them away all safely.

"There's no need to risk everyone's necks though!"

"Oh you weren't in that much danger. There are six of us, plus we have Gaara's unusual sand attacks, which haven't failed us once I might add."

"Still…" Jory grumbles as he sheathes his weapon. He stalks away from me, and I roll my eyes. _Men…_

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find that chest with the Warden documents." I say, stalking off, with the five men in tow.

* * *

**AN: So, how was the chapter? And what are your thoughts on my story so far? I want to know so I can make it better. I think I may need to re-edit the first chapter. It's a little boring in the beginning I think… Anyways I'm amazed at how many people have read this story. Over 200 and I just posted this story a few days ago. Please, please, please, review and tell me what you think. Reviews help keep me inspired to write!**


	4. Morrigan and Her Mother

**Chapter 4**

**Morrigan and Her Mother**

Rayne led us back the way we came, silently wending her way through the Wilds as she led us back down to the bridge where we had an immense battle with the darkspawn. She was lovely, and graceful with blonde hair cut in many layers and feathered out, framing her face in a very appealing way. She wore no make-up, letting her natural beauty shine. Her delicate, perfectly portioned face was further enhanced by a beautiful black mask tattooed over and around her eyes, making the baby blues smoky. They reminded me of Gaara's own tanuki marks around his eyes, but Rayne's tattoo was much more elegant.

I wasn't the only one to be captured by her otherworldly beauty either. Alistair, though he seemed indifferent, would study her from behind, and when they were walking next to each other earlier, he kept studying her out of the corner of his eye when he thought nobody was looking. Gaara openly stared from the back of the group, studying her no matter what she was doing. After I had finished off a darkspawn at the bridge earlier, I had noticed Gaara watching her fight intently, his eyes tracing every movement of her lithe form. She was vicious with her blades, yet graceful with her bow. She used each one, oblivious to the stares she got from us men. I had even caught Daveth studying her when she was using the bow earlier. The only one who seemed to be not too concerned with the way she looked was Jory, and I highly suspected it was because he had a wife and a child on the way.

As we neared the bridge, Rayne slowed her pace, on the alert for more darkspawn. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she trotted off, forging ahead. After walking straight for a time, Rayne strayed off to the left and climbed a small hillock. She looked over the expanse of land, oblivious to the way the sun struck her face, further illuminating her beauty.

Aside from Hinata-chan, my attention had never really strayed from Sakura. I had liked her from the first moment I had seen her when I was a hated and feared kid. Now I stood before another beautiful woman, and I couldn't help but think of her over Sakura-chan. I was almost ashamed of myself, but it had been three long years, and even after coming back from my training with the Pervy Sage, Sakura had been more concerned with finding Sasuke then with me. I sighed to myself at the thought, miserable with my luck with women. Then again, I had never _really _tried to pursue Sakura. I had thought that getting stronger than Sasuke was the key. I realized now that it wasn't, but still, the path I had taken had led me here. Perhaps one day Rayne would see me in the same light that I saw her in.

"It seems there are some ruins ahead. I think they're the towers we're looking for." Rayne says as she trudges back down to us, the skirt of her armor dancing merrily about her legs. I have to force myself to think about things to counteract the stirrings in my groin.

"Alright." Alistair says, careful not to stare at Rayne for too long. She smiles at him, the smile reaching into the depths of her eyes. She was like me, able to smile even after being affected by a horrible tragedy. Rayne takes the lead again, leading us in the direction of the ruined towers she had seen.

* * *

I notice Naruto staring at Rayne and wonder what he's thinking. He was definitely lost in thought, but about what I was curious. The kid was smart, even though he never acted like it. Plus he had an uncanny ability to make friends with anybody he met. I was proof of that. Naruto wasn't the only one staring though, I've caught Alistair sneaking peeks several times, and he definitely was staring at her backside when he was following her. I suppress the need to glare at the men walking a few steps ahead of me.

I had been analyzing the weird feeling I had got in my gut earlier, when Naruto was walking next to Rayne and talking to her. The feeling had cropped up again when I had caught Alistair staring at her ass the first time. Even when Daveth studied her with a look on interest on his face that warm feeling had appeared again. I came to the conclusion that it was jealousy, a feeling I had lost familiarity with when I was a young kid. After Yashamaru, my uncle, betrayed me, the only feeling I allowed myself to feel was anger. It had fueled many rampages, and I had almost devastated Konoha when I went on a rage induced rampage.

The thought that I was jealous was troubling. Why was I jealous of these men? What was causing my reaction? It wasn't like Rayne was giving anyone special attention. She was treating everybody equally. Now that I thought about it, the only reason I was wearing this heavy and bothersome armor was because _she _had asked me too. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure of this fact. If Alistair, Daveth, Jory, or even Naruto had told me to put on the armor I would have flatly refused and would have become enraged if they even tried to push the subject. But I had obliged with just a little cajoling.

I wasn't able to stamp out my feeling of jealousy. Believe me, I had tried. I disliked having emotional attachments, and even though I considered Naruto as a friend, I still kept him at arms length. Even Temari and Kankuro I tried to keep away from me. It wasn't really succeeding thanks to me pouring my heart out to Kankuro that one time. It was the first and only time I had ever told anyone anything about what I was thinking. It had been scary, but also a relief. I had felt better after talking with Kankuro, and it had allowed me to set out on the path to better myself.

We enter a clearing, and a ruined tower stands at the far side, a few chests at the foot in a bunch of rubble. Rayne hurries over, and inspects the chests, picking carefully through the wreckage. She leans up after a moment. "These chests are completely crushed. There's nothing here anymore."

* * *

I watch as the guys (except for Gaara, who looks unfazed), glance at each other with a 'now what?' expression on each of their faces. Alistair looks the most perplexed, and when he looks at me I give him a sympathetic look.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A female voice asks. I whip my head around and stand, appraising the woman descending from a walkway that runs into one of the ruined towers. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amongst a corpse whose bones have long since been cleaned?"

I study the woman carefully. She has dark black hair twisted up onto her head with bangs that frame her forehead and grow longer as they near the sides of her face. She wears a shirt that reveals A LOT, showing off ample cleavage and tons of side boob. She also has a black leather fingerless glove and a leather upper arm band on her right arm, while she has a full length fingerless sleeve on her left hand that meets at her shoulder with a protective pad adorned with black raven feathers. She had black thigh high leather boots and a black leather skirt that extends to just past her knees.

"Or are you merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" The woman asks, crossing her arms and leveling a sneer my way.

"I am neither." I say, placing a hand on my hip. "These towers once belonged to the Grey Wardens."

"Why disturb something whose ashes have long since grown cold?" The woman marches forward, breezing past me and the boys. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?', I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you have disturbed something none have touched in a long time. Why is that I wonder?" The woman has reached the top of a small hill, and turns to face me and the group I've been leading.

"Don't answer her! She looks Chasind, and that means there might be others near by." Alistair says, watching the woman wearily.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The woman sneers, aiming a dirty look at Alistair.

"Yes, swooping is bad…" Alistair mumbles under his breath, giving her a dirty look of his own.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is. She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth says, backing up a pace. I look at him curiously. For a guy with a normally level head, this sounded far fetched to me. I cross my arms and study him closely, and notice Gaara has done the same. Although… Gaara tends to study everything.

"Witch of the Wilds?" The woman scoffs, hands on hips. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Tell me, have you no minds of your own? You there," the woman nods her head at me, "women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

I contemplate for a moment, glancing from my group to the woman on the hill. "My name is Rayne. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say, hoping to earn some brownie points with this woman after Daveth and Alistair had been quite rude.

"My, now that is a proper and civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. My name is Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose?" Morrigan asks, crossing her arms again. "You were looking for something in that chest, something which is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer'?" Alistair mocks, still giving Morrigan a dirty look. "You stole them didn't you? You're… some kind of… sneaky… witch thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asks Alistair mockingly.

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property. I suggest you return them." Alistair says, anger fused to his words.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who stole them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I do not feel threatened." Morrigan says, now glaring daggers at Alistair. I sigh to myself. Really? Men can be such idiots sometimes.

"Excuse me, Morrigan? Do you know who removed them?" I ask politely, jumping in front of Alistair who had opened his mouth to make a retort.

"'Twas my mother in fact." Morrigan states matter-of-factly.

"Would you be willing to take us to her then?" I ask, smiling at the woman before me.

"Now there is a sensible request. I like you." Morrigan chuckles.

"I'd be careful. First it's 'I like you'…but then ZAP, frog time." Alistair says, still glaring at Morrigan.

"She'll put us all in the pot she will! Just you watch." Daveth exclaims.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest it would be a nice change." Jory says.

I hear Naruto chuckle, and I turn and give him a dirty look. I look at the rest of the guys, and they are all careful to wipe any type of smile off their faces. Except Gaara, he still looks expressionless as usual.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." Morrigan says, turning on her heel and disappearing down over the hill.

* * *

Rayne motions for us to follow her, and I watch as Alistair walks over to her, that new jealous feeling assaulting my stomach as he catches her shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Alistair asks, as he matches Rayne's pace. "I mean, she's a… a…"

"A what Alistair? A woman who was demeaned by you and all your 'sneaky witch thief' mutterings? So what if she happens to be a mage? She's the only lead to those documents." Rayne says, a little hint of venom in her voice.

"I'm just saying that we should be more careful. I think this is a little reckless."

"Thank you for your concern." Rayne says, her voice softening. "But she knows about the Grey Warden documents, and she says her mother has them. I'm well aware that this could be a trap, but what other options do we have?"

Alistair sighs, and looks at his feet. "I know you're right, but should we trust her?"

"Don't worry Alistair." Rayne says, putting a hand over his in a comforting gesture. "Everything will be fine."

My blood almost boils at that small gesture. I glare at Alistair and stalk forward at a faster pace, before stopping and forcing myself to slow down. I close my eyes slowly and open them, hoping no one saw that little outburst. I glance to the left as Naruto moves to walk next to me.

"What's up with you?" The famed knucklehead asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I state, continuing to force myself to walk at this agonizingly slow pace.

"Come on. I know you. Something's up. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Naruto says, eyeing me closely.

My eyes flick to Rayne quickly, before I stare straight ahead.

"I knew it!" Naruto says loudly, causing everyone to look back at us. I glare at the blonde haired shinobi, and he quiets his voice. "She is very beautiful. I'd be amazed if you didn't take notice. Everyone has, aside from Jory. It's nothing to be ashamed of, even I expect Gaara of the Desert to have feelings."

"What are you two talking about over here?" Rayne asks, falling into step on the other side of me. I'm slightly uncomfortable with this, but Naruto has me boxed in on the other side, so there's no way for me to move away.

"We're not talking about anything Rayne-chan." Naruto says, looking at me slyly. Rayne follows his eyes and looks at me curiously before she raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she looks back at Naruto.

"Really?" Rayne asks disbelievingly, again glancing from Naruto to me and back again. I remain silent, watching out of the corner of my eyes.

"Really." Naruto says, giving her a big cheesy grin.

"Ok then." Rayne pats my shoulder before moving off, this time falling into step beside Morrigan. I look at the spot on my armor where her hand had been, a slight warmth spreading up my cheeks.

"I knew it. You're totally smitten." Naruto says, giving me an I-told-you-so look.

"I am not." I say, crossing my arms as if this will settle the matter.

"Well if that's the case, then I think I'll see if I can get her to fall for me." Naruto says, his face still displaying his goofy grin.

"No." I growl out, glaring at Naruto. He just smirks at me, before walking off, leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

After maybe an hour or so of walking, we finally came upon Morrigan's mother's hut. It was a quaint little thing that probably consisted of no more than one bedroom. Morrigan's mother was outside, hanging laundry to dry.

"Greetings Mother. I bring before you six Grey Wardens who—"

"I see them girl. Much as I expected." Morrigan's mother was in at least her fifties with hair that had already grayed, it was unkempt and hung like lanky strands of string about her shoulders. She wore simple robes, and carried herself like she could take on a full grown dragon.

"Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?" Alistair asks, a hint of a mocking chuckle in his voice.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide… either way one's a fool." Morrigan's mother says, giving Alistair a glare.

"I think she just called you a fool…" Jory whispers to Alistair. Naruto points and laughs at Alistair. I roll my eyes at the men behind me.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth says, looking like he's ready to bolt. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smile at him.

"Quiet Daveth! If she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?" Jory hisses.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you?" Morrigan's mother asks, approaching me. "Does your woman's mind give you a different view point? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

"I'm no fool, if that's what you mean." I say.

"Nor I." I glance behind me, and look at Gaara, surprised. He had hardly said anything so far, aside from explaining a Hokage and his sand and chakra.

"Perhaps I need not ask if you protest so quickly." She laughs. "So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do."

"So this is a Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asks, looking smarmy.

"She doesn't look dangerous to me." Naruto adds, studying Morrigan's mother closely.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon." She cackles. "And you boy," she says, giving Naruto a hard stare, "I'm more dangerous than I appear."

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan states, looking exasperated.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She goes to her hut and reappears a moment later with the treaties in hand, holding them out to me. I take them gingerly and store them safely in my pack.

"You… Oh. You protected them?" Alistair asks, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"Thank you for returning the treaties." I say, giving a slight bow to Morrigan's mother.

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look, like stockings!" She says, chuckling slightly. I was beginning to think that maybe Morrigan's mother was slightly touched in the head. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan says, looking happy to be rid of us.

"Do not be ridiculous girl, these are your guests!"

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Morrigan says, less than thrilled with the task of bringing us back to the edges of the Wilds.

* * *

"Thank you Morrigan." I say as we are within sight of the gates to Ostagar.

"You are welcome, I suppose." Morrigan says, before turning and melting back into the shadows of the swamp.

"We should go straight to Duncan. I think it's time we started the ritual." Alistair says, taking the lead. I slowly trudge behind him, just ahead of Naruto and Gaara. I can hear Naruto whispering about something, but try as I might, I can't catch what he's saying.

* * *

"Gaara, how do you think the demons are going to react to the Joining ritual? Kyuubi won't even let me die for Christ's sake." I whisper, slowing my pace more as I notice Rayne is trying to listen in.

"I don't know." Gaara whispers back, and for the first time, I see a trace of worry cross his face.

* * *

**AN: So… how ****_do _****you think the demons will react to their hosts drinking darkspawn blood? Review this chapter and let me know your thoughts!**


	5. The Joining

**AN: I know normally I add this at the end, but there are some thanks I want to give out. Firstly, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading my story, even if you don't review. Seeing that my story has over 600 views (in 23 different countries no less) in the last few days is good enough… for now. I also want to thank acedude, war sage, and Never Ending Dawn for being my first three reviewers.**

**I am also looking for someone to beta my story. I think mostly some words need to be fixed because I don't catch them when I beta the story myself. And I'd like to find someone who's willing to bounce ideas back and forth so I can improve this. Anyways, on to chapter five (and leave me a review)!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Joining**

As Alistair leads us unerringly to Duncan, I find myself lost in thought. I was worried about the Joining and what it would entail. I knew magic was involved and that it would risk my life. This much I had gleaned from Duncan and the other recruits. But what exactly did we have to _do? _I didn't want to escape the clutches of Howe only to die during the Joining. I wouldn't be able to take Howe's head, and see him brought to justice. The thought that this might happen angered me.

And another worrying thing; if I died, who would tell Fergus about Mother and Father, his wife and child? If someone other than me broke the news to him… I shuddered at the thought. I knew he would become mad with grief. I tried to find solace in the fact that if I died, someone would tell Fergus and he could exact the revenge that we so desperately needed. But I wanted to be the one to do it.

By now night was beginning to fall, and the camp was gathering together in anticipation of the battle later tonight. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out all the notes I had found out in the Wilds and toss them unceremoniously into a fire as we passed. Deep in my pocket my fingers clenched around something cold and metal, and I pulled it out of my pocket. _Oh yeah, _I thought to myself holding the thing up to the light, _the key to the mage's chest…_ "Alistair!" I call, skipping a few paces forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's a chest that I have the key for. I need to go get the stuff out of it."

"Alright." Alistair sighs, motioning for me to take the lead again. I smile at him as I walk past, searching for the mage's tent, where I knew the chest would be.

I finally find it at the edges of the encampment and I quickly make sure no one is looking before I insert the key and unlock the chest. I push open the lid and look at the useful things that are just piled one on top of another. I grab the whole lot of it and thrust it into my pack. I can sort it later. "Okay, we can go to Duncan now!" I say happily, as I shoulder the pack.

Alistair leads us to Duncan, and as we come in view of the large bonfire Thor runs over happily, barking and dancing about my feet. I smile and pat my dog, who eagerly rolls onto his side for a belly rub. I easily oblige, scratching my fingers through his short, coarse hair. Naruto kneels beside me, and he too begins rubbing Thor's tummy. My dog wiggles his body around, enjoying the attention.

"I think you just became Thor's new best friend." I say, smiling at the blonde kid. He grins back, chuckling.

"So, you return from the Wilds." Duncan says, walking the last few feet over to us. "Have you been successful?"

"Yes we have." I say, standing up and handing over my vial of darkspawn blood. Everyone else moves to do the same.

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved we can begin the Joining immediately." Duncan says, as he takes each proffered vile of blood.

"I think that you should know about someone we met while in the Wilds." I say, thinking of Morrigan and her unusual mother.

"Yeah, they were both really weird." Naruto adds, as he digs a toe in the dirt.

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very… odd." Alistair elaborates.

"Were they Wilder folk?" Duncan asks.

"I don't think so. I think they might be mages; apostates hiding from the Chantry." Alistair says, worry creeping into his voice.

"I know you were once a Templar Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining." Duncan says, looking a little irritated.

"Would you be willing to explain more about the Joining now?" I ask, becoming the epitome of politeness.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay that price now rather than later." Duncan says, growing very solemn.

"Is that why the Joining is kept secret?" I ask.

"If only such secrecy was unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so."

"Let's go then, I'm anxious to get the Joining done with." Daveth says, looking determined.

"I agree, let's get this over with." Jory pipes up.

"I will become a Grey Warden without problems, believe it!" Naruto shouts, pumping his fist into the air.

Gaara doesn't speak, but nods his head once in an agreeable manner, and for once I can read an emotion in the normally emotionless mask, determination.

"Then let us begin." Duncan says, becoming even more solemn. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

Alistair doesn't reply, but bids us to follow him. I fall into step beside Naruto, and study the blonde out of the corner of my eye. He was actually pretty handsome, but if he didn't have those whisker-like marks on his cheeks, I bet he would be even more handsome. His eyes were light blue, and always so playful. I wondered what made him such a happy person.

Gaara on the other hand, while handsome, had a darkness about him that made him even more appealing. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of light green and they were ringed in black; tattoo ink I could only assume, like mine. The turn-off about Gaara however was that he was so silent, and the way he didn't show many expressions was a little perturbing. But, whatever came out of Gaara's mouth was usually something to listen to.

We finally get to the temple, which is really a ruin that was probably once a temple. A portable table is set up, with a white marble chalice sitting pristinely atop the wooden surface of the table. All five of us recruits bunch into a semi circle in front of the table.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Jory says, as he shifts from foot to foot in a worried manner.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth scoffs, giving Jory a hard stare. Naruto and Gaara wordlessly watch the exchange on either side of me.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" Jory questions.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth teases.

"Calm down." I sigh. "There's nothing we can do about it now." I cross my arms and glare at Jory.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… It just doesn't seem fair."

"I guess I can see where he's coming from. I'd be pretty concerned about my chances of dying if I had a child on the way." Naruto says wisely, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"Yes, but would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth says, watching as Jory paces around a bit.

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory says, clearly agitated and riled up at this point.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth says.

"As would I. Daveth makes a good point." I say, giving Jory a hard stare.

"You saw those darkspawn ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?" Daveth asks.

"I know I would." Naruto says, staring unwaveringly at Jory.

"And I." Gaara pipes up, his creepy expressionless stare trained on Jory.

"I…" Jory trails off, glancing at the ground.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll all die for sure." Daveth says wisely.

"I've just never faced a foe that I couldn't engage with my blade." Jory says, as he stops pacing around.

I roll my eyes at the night, and turn towards what's left of the entranceway as Duncan paces into the room that's not a room. He looks solemn, yet eager to start. We all gather into a semi-circle again, our eyes trailing after Duncan as he makes his way to stand in between us and the table.

"At last we come to the Joining." He says, staring each one of us in the eye. "The Grey Wardens were formed during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was the first Grey Warden's drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

"We're… going to drink the blood of those… creatures?" Jory asks, pure panic in his voice.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. _This _is the source of our power, and our victory." Duncan says, stepping forward a few paces to stand in front of Jory.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair says calmly, as he too approaches Jory.

"Those who survive?" I question, raising an eyebrow as all my thoughts and worries about dying before telling Fergus about Howe's betrayal swamp my mind.

"Not all who drink the darkspawn blood will survive, and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is secret. It's the price we pay." Duncan says. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we will join you." Alistair says, reciting the words like a prayer.

Duncan steps up to the wooden table and takes the white granite chalice in his hands, holding it to his chest as if it were a precious commodity. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth steps out from our semicircle, and gently takes the chalice, slowly bringing it up to his mouth and taking a sip. He hands the chalice back to Duncan, who steps back as soon as it's safely in his hands. A few moments pass, and then Daveth doubles over, clenching at his armor covered stomach as he hisses in pain. Then he moves a hand to his head, holding it as if he has a headache, before a pained yell escapes him.

I look on, watching in fascination and fear. I can feel my heart beating fast as it gallops in my chest. I can hear the blood roaring in my ears as Daveth's reaction makes my body go into a panicked state. I clench my fists, and fight to take slow breaths as I try to calm myself.

I see Naruto looking at me out of the corner of his eye, and see concern flash across his features as he puts out a hand to place on my shoulder. I try to smile up at him, but feel that it must look more like a grimace.

On the other side of me, Gaara remains stoic, but his eyes, they too hold just a hint of fear in them as well. Taking strength from Naruto's hand on my shoulder, I reach out and place my hand on Gaara's shoulder. He turns his head to look at my hand, before looking at my face. He nods once in thanks as the smallest of smiles crosses his lips. I again try to smile back, and I think this time I somehow manage one.

We three stand like that, giving each other strength as we resume watching Daveth. He's still clutching his head and stomach, as he writhes on the spot. Suddenly he whips his head up, and I watch as his eyes roll to the back of his head. I feel a sinking pit in my stomach, and I know that he's dying. My thoughts are confirmed moments later.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan says, just as Daveth falls to his knees and then collapses on the ground. I watch as he takes in one last breath, and his trials are over, just like that.

"Maker's breath!" Jory mutters, backing up several paces.

"Step forward, Jory." Duncan says turning to the knight as he continues to back up.

"But… I have a wife! A child! Had I known…" Jory pulls out his sword, pointing it at Duncan.

"There is no turning back." Duncan says, advancing another few steps towards Jory.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Jory continues backing up until his back hits a partially crumbled wall.

Duncan sighs as he places the chalice back on the table and turns towards Jory, drawing his own blade as he does so. He advances on Jory, and Jory leaps forward, aiming his sword at Duncan's unprotected head. Duncan easily parries the blow, and advances another step. Swinging his curved dagger over his head, Duncan brings the blade down to Jory, who leaps back and parries just in time.

Now however, Jory is pinned between the wall and Duncan. I know that he will die here, making a foolish stand against something that holds a lot of honor. My heart aches as I watch the fight unfold, and one tear comes unbidden to my eye. I know Naruto has seen when I feel a slight squeeze on my shoulder through my leather armor. I smile weakly at him and then force myself to watch as Duncan steps quickly, driving his curved dagger home deep into Ser Jory's chest.

Blood spurts from the wound, and Duncan is sprayed with tiny droplets. "I am sorry." He whispers sadly in Jory's ear before pulling away, letting Jory's body slump down, a pool of blood gathering around his body. My mind flashes back to my father, holding his side as he bleeds, a puddle of blood already leaking across the cobblestones that made up the kitchen floor.

Duncan sheathes his dagger as he returns to the table, and again he picks up the chalice. "Step forward, Rayne."

Fear flutters in my stomach as I step from Naruto and Gaara. I gently take the chalice from Duncan, and peer at the liquid that is so dark red, it appears to be black. I gulp, then ready myself as I lift the cold granite to my lips, and take a sip of darkspawn blood. It tastes like blood, iron mostly. But with a hint of sulfur. I force myself not to gag as I hurriedly give the chalice back to Duncan.

A white hot pain hooks itself into my stomach, before the same pain pounds into my head. I hold my head as I feel the pain pounding into me, doubled over much like Daveth was. My head feels like it's about to explode, and I can feel myself beginning to pass out from the pain.

_This is it. _I think to myself as I fall to my knees, still clutching my head. _There is no way that I am going to survive this. _I groan as my head splits with the agony, before the pain in my head obliterates everything, and my world turns black.

* * *

"Step forward, Naruto." Duncan steps towards me, holding out the granite cup. I gulp as my eyes flash from Daveth to Jory, before lingering on Rayne. She is breathing rapidly as she lays passed out on the ground. Daveth had died by now, so I hoped that she pulled through.

I take the cup from Duncan, and pour a mouthful of blood into my mouth, forcing myself to swallow as the tangy yet bitter taste floods my mouth. Immediately, pain I have not felt before poked itself like a white hot branding iron into my stomach and head. I close my eyes as the pain consumes me.

_What did you just do? _Kyuubi growls at me, a sneer plastered to his face. I don't answer as I fall to my knees, the pain of whatever battle that was raging inside me, taking precedent. Kyuubi sighs, growling angrily as I feel his chakra starting to leak through the seal.

_Oh no you don't. _I mutter, trying with all my might to force him back into his prison cell.

_Oh yes I will. You're the one who drank the blood of a creature as old as I am. What are you, stupid? Drinking this blood effectively puts a death sentence on you. I'm not letting that happen. If you die, I die, and I DON'T want to die. _More of Kyuubi's chakra leaks out of the seal, and I can feel a new burning in my veins.

Everywhere the darkspawn taint had touched was cleansed as Kyuubi forcefully worked over me, cleaning every nook and cranny in my body as he burned the taint of the darkspawn away.

_But I need the taint to sense darkspawn, Duncan and Alistair both said so. _I growl at the demon, as I begin passing out from the pain of being infected and cleansed all within a few minutes of each other.

_I'll sense them for you then. You don't this shit in your system._

I give Kyuubi a mental glare as I black out.

* * *

_Fuck me. _I think to myself as Naruto passes out a few feet from Rayne. He looked like he went through more pain than Rayne did. _I didn't even get to ask him what Kyuubi's reaction was… _

"The Joining is not yet complete." Duncan says, advancing a step towards me. I sigh inwardly to myself, carefully arranging my features to show nothing, before stepping forward and taking the chalice from Duncan.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan says as I drink down a mouthful of the vile tasting liquid. I liked blood, and this did not taste right. I give the chalice back to Duncan, who takes it and steps back.

"From this moment forward, you are a Grey Warden."

I double over in pain, experiencing the same pain the others must have gone through. My head feels like it's ready to explode, and I bite back the urge to throw up.

_I thought you were smarter than this. You did watch that Kyuubi brat drink this, I would have figured you'd crush that guy in the sand._

_No! No more unnecessary killing. Sane people don't kill to prove their existence._

_Ha! Whoever said you were sane, brat? Now I've gotta get rid of this poison or we'll both die. Stupid kid… _Shukaku grumbles as he bursts from the seal.

_NO! Get back, you're not coming out!_

_Can it pipsqueak. This is for your own good, now relax and enjoy the ride…_

A new burning fills my veins, burning hotter and brighter than the other pain. I pant as I try to stay awake, forcing myself to remain standing as long as possible, but it's not long before I too collapse on the ground. I close my eyes, but I go into my meditative state. I must not sleep, or _he _will take over…

* * *

In my mind I see a giant thing. I look at it carefully, examining every aspect of it. And then I realize, it's a giant dragon. It was black with thorn sharp spikes on its head that trailed down along its long serpentine neck, following the line of the creature's spine, ending in a mace-like club for a tail.

It had large black leathery wings, with a spike jutting out at each joint along the wing itself. Its eyes were golden yellow, and it roared at me, showing long rows of wickedly curved teeth, which poked out from its long black snout. I gasp in horror as I black out again.


	6. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 6**

**The Battle Begins**

I slowly blink open my eyes to see four men standing over me, each with varying looks of concern etched on their faces. I slowly sit up and place a hand to my head, feeling like it's stuffed full of cotton. I glance around and notice that Jory and Daveth's bodies are gone. A little squeeze of pain in my stomach distracts me for a minute, and I lift my other hand to my stomach.

"It is finished." Duncan sighs, looking relieved. "Welcome."

"Two more deaths." Alistair says sadly. "In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was… horrible. I'm glad that at least the three of you survived."

"I didn't think you were going to wake up." Naruto says, kneeling next to me and helping me to stand.

"It'll take more than some darkspawn blood to kill me." I say, leaning on him gratefully as I get my bearings. I look up at the men around me, and I feel touched that they were so concerned. Even Gaara has a look of worry that is slowly turning to relief as I begin moving about.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asks, as I push off of Naruto, and stand on my own.

"I still can't believe you killed Jory." I mutter as my eyes drift over to the blood stain on the stone floor.

"Jory was warned that there was no turning back, as were you all. When he went for his blade, however, he left me no choice. It brought me no pleasure to end his life. The Blight demands sacrifices from us all. Thankfully, you, Naruto and Gaara all stand here as proof that they are not made in vain."

I look at the two shinobi and offer them a small smile, and I get one from each of them in return.

"Did you guys have dreams?" Alistair asks. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining."

"Um, not really, no." Naruto says, scratching the back of his head.

Gaara shakes his head once, also silently saying that no, he did not dream.

"There was a dragon that looked like it was going to eat my face…" I say, shivering at the memory.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan says, eyeing the two shinobi curiously.

Alistair also looks at the two, looking slightly more dumbfounded that usual. "Er… Before I forget there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us of… those who didn't make it this far." Alistair hands a pendant to Naruto and Gaara, and as he reaches to hand me mine, I turn around and lift my blonde hair out of the way. I feel him hesitate behind me before stepping forward and clasping the pendant around my neck. I turn back around and face him, offering a small smile as I adjust to the cold weight of the pendant.

"Take some time." Duncan says sympathetically. "When you are ready, I'd like you four to accompany me to a meeting with the King."

"What's the meeting about?" I ask curiously, finally feeling the cotton in my head starting to go away.

"The King is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I'm not sure why he has requested you to be there. When you are ready, head to the west, and down the stairs. That's where the meeting is being held. Please come when you are ready." Duncan says, before turning on his heel and walking away from his three newest Wardens.

Alistair smiles at me, before going to join Duncan. I watch them leave and am soon distracted by Thor, who comes bounding over to me, barking his fool head off. I kneel on the ground and hug Thor around the neck, before standing up and looking at my fellow Wardens. "Is there anything you guys need to do before we head off for the meeting?"

"Nah, I'm good." Naruto says, rocking on his heels.

"Me too." Gaara says, his arms crossed. I notice that he has gone back to looking expressionless again.

"Well, let's get a move on then." I say, turning and walking down the steep walkway that leads down from the ruined temple. Thor walks on my left, panting happily as he trots along. I pat him on the head, and get a nice slobbery lick in return. Naruto and Gaara walk behind me, and again I can hear muted whispers behind me, but my ears aren't sensitive enough to pick up their words. I sigh in frustration.

* * *

"How was it for you?" I ask Gaara, keeping my voice low so as not to be overheard by Rayne. I could tell she was trying to listen in again. She kept turning her head slightly towards us.

"Painful." Gaara mutters as he plods along next to me, his armor clanking.

"Same here. Kyuubi destroyed the taint as soon as it started working in my system. He said it was a death sentence."

"Same with me."

"I wonder why it's a death sentence though? That stupid fox wouldn't elaborate."

"I don't know." Gaara shakes his head slightly, before glancing at me. "I was awake for the whole thing though. I can't sleep or else the Ichibi will take over."

"Really? What happened? I passed out."

"He pretty much leaked a high concentration of chakra into my system, destroying the taint. It hurt like a bitch."

My eyes widen at such crude language from Gaara. He sees me staring and smirks at me. "You… you just swore." I say dumbfounded.

"Yeah well, when you live with Kankuro…"

I have to chuckle at that. Kankuro was a lewd and horny bastard. I'd be surprised if Gaara didn't pick up his mannerisms.

"Guys, we're almost there, so quit your whisperings, and be respectful." Rayne hisses over her shoulder at us as we pass under a ruined arch and walk up to another portable table where Duncan and Alistair have already gathered with the King.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." The King says, leveling a glare at who I assume must be Loghain. He was definitely older than the king, and had a superior air about him.

"You risk to much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is much too dangerous for you to be out on the front lines playing hero." Loghain says, looking pompous. I immediately didn't like the guy. He just didn't feel right to me. I was getting vibes. Gaara was standing tensed up next to me, and I knew he could feel them too.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all." Cailan says, clearly goading Loghain.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

"It is not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who is king." Cailan says angrily.

"How fortunate that Maric did not live long enough to see his son ready to hand over Ferelden to those who enslaved us for a century." Loghain says, clearly angry, his hand holding his head as if he were developing a headache.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" The King says, with unmasked venom in his voice. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty." Duncan says, dipping his head in respect.

"And this is the lady from Highever I met earlier, and the two… shinobi… from… the Five Great Nations?" Cailan says, looking unsure of himself as he looks at Gaara and I. "I understand that congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Rayne says, giving a slight bow to the King. I hurry to bow as well, and Gaara follows suit after me.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You three should be honored to join their ranks." Cailan says.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing Cailan. We must attend to reality." Loghain snaps, earning a glare from me, which goes unnoticed.

"Fine." Cailan says, exasperated. "Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then…?" Cailan leans over a map marked over with the battle plans.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover." Loghain says.

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember." Cailan says, speaking over the last few words that Loghain was saying. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital." Loghain says, giving the King a hard stare, as if he's contemplating something.

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the three new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done." Cailan says. _Damn, I wanted in on the main battle. _I think to myself.

"You mean, I won't be fighting in the battle?" Rayne asks, voicing my own thoughts.

"We need the beacon." Duncan says, turning to look at us. "Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"You see? Glory for everyone." Cailan says happily. I was beginning to agree with Loghain about the whole glory thing now, although he still creeped me out.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain asks of the King.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the blight, no matter where they're from."

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." Duncan cuts in.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." Loghain states.

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?" The King asks.

"I… Yes your Majesty." Duncan says, clearly biting his tongue on whatever he was going to say.

"Your Majesty, the tower and it's beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi—" A young man who must be a Mage begins, but is cut off by a woman wearing yellow robes.

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, Mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." Loghain says, finally giving in.

"Thank you Loghain." The King says sincerely, all anger at the man seemingly forgotten. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes Cailan, a glorious moment for us all." Loghain says, before stalking off.

Cailan watches as Loghain stalks off, shaking his head. "Anyways, now that you guys know the plan, I think I'll go to my tent to finish preparations. I bid you farewell." The King says, before he too leaves us.

"Let's get back to the Grey Warden's camping site and prepare ourselves as well." Duncan says, bidding us to follow him.

* * *

Alistair takes the lead again, and I walk between Naruto and Gaara. I wondered why the King wanted the newest recruits to light the beacon. If it was vital, why not send more seasoned warriors? I had a feeling that the King was too wrapped in his obsession with glory. I didn't want to stay out of the battle. He was the one who told me to take my frustration out on the darkspawn, and now he was taking that away from me.

We stop in front of the bonfire, and Duncan speaks up. "You heard the plan." He says, turning to look into the fire. "The four of you will go to the Tower of Ishal and make sure the beacon is lit."

"What! I won't be in the battle?" Alistair shouts angrily.

"Yeah, I want to fight too!" Naruto says, crossing his arms angrily before pouting.

"This is by the King's personal request. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan says, turning and sighing at the two.

"So he needs four Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair says, barely disguised venom in his voice.

"If it's the King's wish, there is nothing we can do about it without going back on our orders." Gaara says. He too looks a little cranky.

"I still agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle. You will need all the help you can get down there." I say, pleading our case.

"That is not your choice!" Duncan says angrily. "If King Cailan wished Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to defeat the darkspawn, exciting or no."

"I get it, I get it." Alistair says, sounding slightly defeated. "Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Gaara raises an eyebrow at that, and then smiles, while Naruto looks at Alistair wide eyed. I chuckle as I try to picture it. "I'd like to see that Alistair."

"For you maybe, but it has to be a pretty dress."

Naruto makes a wolf call and I blush madly before punching Alistair and then Naruto. I glance at Gaara who has probably the biggest smile I've seen so far (and it still looks more like a smirk), and attempt to stomp on his foot. Sand blocks my attack however.

Duncan sighs at us, rolling his eyes. Well, what can I say, that's what happens when you get a bunch of twenty-something guys and one twenty-two year old girl together. Especially if said guys don't have any big commitments already.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the King's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You four will need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley." Duncan says, still clearly non-plussed with the comments earlier.

"When will we know to light the beacon?" Gaara asks, his face back to that expressionless mask again.

"When our men charge into battle is when you should light the tower. Alistair will know exactly what to look for." Duncan says.

"So how much time will we have to get to the tower and light the beacon?" I ask.

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly, for you will have less than an hour."

"Can we join the battle after the battle then?" Naruto asks, looking eager.

"Stay with the Teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word." Duncan says, putting all the authority he can behind the order.

"What if the archdemon appears?" I ask.

"We soil our drawers, that's what." Alistair says.

"If it does, leave it to us. I don't want any heroics from any of you." Duncan says, sighing again.

"Alright." I sigh. "I guess we all know what needs to be done then."

"Good, then I will join the others. From here, you four are on your own. Remember, you are all Grey Wardens. I expect you to act worthy of that title."

"Duncan… may the Maker watch over you." Alistair says, looking sad and slightly lonely.

"May He watch over us all." And with that, Duncan turns and walks away.

I watch Duncan as he hurries away to gather with the other Wardens and the King. "Well, shall we go watch from the bridge then?" I ask. I get nods from everyone and we go to the bridge to watch everyone gather for the battle to come.

* * *

While we were at the bridge, a thunderstorm had kicked up. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked above us as the skies unleashed a torrent of water. "This is almost like an omen…" I mutter, shielding my eyes from the driving rain. Cold rain water dripped from my now bedraggled and soaked hair, soaking my armor and the clothes I wore underneath.

"What's that?" Naruto asks, pointing into the distance.

I squint my eyes, and then I see it, an orange flickering way off in the distance. "It's the darkspawn." I say, as we watch the orange flickering slowly get closer.

There was a flurry of activity as the scouts announced the march of the darkspawn. Archers, warriors and the mabari were all getting orders and organizing themselves. Then, the last person settled in line, and silence fell over the waiting army. The clapping thunder was earsplitting, and a new strong wind kicked up, driving the rain at us in sheets, making visibility drop drastically. The orange glow from the torches the darkspawn carried was obliterated for a short time.

"Should we go to the tower now?" Gaara asks, his eyes never leaving the horizon. The orange glow from the torches has just started flickering again, and they are much closer now.

"Just a few more minutes." I say, my eyes never leaving the scene before me. The first of the darkspawn have cleared the trees of the forest, their weapons brandished high.

"Hold the lines!" A general shouts, putting a hand up as some overeager or scared warriors shift around.

* * *

Duncan and Cailan patrol the lines, giving warriors and archers courage with their presence. Cailan absentmindedly pats a mabari as he passes by. The mabari barks at him, setting off the other dogs. The handlers rush over and quiet the barking, and soon only the peal of thunder can be heard again.

"This will work your Majesty." Duncan says as he and the King get to the end of the line and turn to double back.

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here." Cailan says, full of confidence as they pass a Sister from the Chantry who is performing protection rituals on the warriors.

The men turn and watch as the first darkspawn broach the line of trees. They quickly take up their positions, ready and waiting with the rest of the Wardens and warriors for the fight to come.

The clang of metal can be just barely heard over the thunder as the darkspawn writhe in anticipation. Duncan can see the front lines of the horde moving, and he knows that the darkspawn will charge soon.

And then the darkspawn charge, pelting out of the woods as they run straight for the waiting fleet of soldiers. Duncan's eyes widen as he takes in the size of the darkspawn army. This was definitely the biggest battle they were to face. He watches as several ogres walk out of the trees, roaring their pleasure and anticipation.

"Archers!" Cailan shouts, and all the archers immediately knock an arrow, lighting them on fire. The archers take careful aim, and then loose the arrows. Several hundred of them fill the air, and many darkspawn fall to the ground, dead. But the darkspawn leap over the fallen, the charge barely slowed by the archers.

"Hounds!" Again Cailan shouts to be heard over the roar of the thunder, and the handlers all let their dogs go. They charge for the darkspawn and leap through the air at the enemy, taking down several more. The dogs look like whirls of teeth and claws as they tear at the enemy.

"For Ferelden!" The King raises his sword high, and with that, the rest of the army charges.

* * *

I watch the scene before me unfold. First the archers, then the hounds. Now the King, Duncan, and their man are all charging forward to meet the darkspawn in battle.

"Oh, I wish I was down there." Alistair mutters as he watches the fight below.

"Me too…" Naruto says, crossing his arms and pouting.

I glance at the two, when suddenly the bridge shudders under my feet. I whip my head around and my eyes bug out at what I see. The darkspawn have several trebuchets, and they are flinging giant fireballs at the bridge. "Shit!" I exclaim, before pulling Naruto and Gaara down as a fireball sails towards us. "Get down!" I yell to Alistair, who immediately ducks and hurries over.

"We need to get across this bridge before it gets taken out." I say, glancing at the three boys who are beside me.

"I can help." Gaara says as his sand pours from the gourd.

"Ok. Our mission is to get across safely. We need to get to the tower. I have a feeling that they are going to need Loghain's troops soon." I say as I stand up enough to peer over the wall of the bridge.

Gaara grabs me and Alistair's arms since we're on either side of him, and I grab onto Naruto. He drags us onto his sand, and he creates a sphere around us. He puts a hand to his eye, and then I feel the sphere moving. I clutch onto the closest thing I can, which happens to be Naruto, as I'm thrown off balance by the sudden movement. After a minute or two we land with a thud, and the sand comes down from around us. I glance ahead and see the tower.

"Warn me next time, ok?" I say to Gaara, before taking off for the tower as another hail of fireballs explodes onto the bridge behind us.

* * *

**AN: So… what do you think? Leave me a review please! Also… Anyone out there willing to draw me a cover for my story? It'd be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Loghain's Betrayal

**AN: I am dedicating this chapter to the families who were affected by the Boston MA bombings on April fifteenth. This chapter is also dedicated to Officer Sean C of the Boston PD, who lost his life selflessly protecting citizens from two suspected terrorists. "You're in the arms of the Angels, may you find comfort there." (Arms of the Angels, Sara McLachlan)**

**Chapter 7**

**Loghain's Withdrawal**

I led the four of us towards the tower, yet even though I drew further away from the bridge, I could still feel the heat of the fireballs as they slammed against the bridge. The earth trembled with each successful blow, and I was still amazed that Gaara's sand had transported us so easily across the bridge.

I laid my hand on Thor's thick neck as he trotted along beside me, more for comfort that anything else. I was trained in battle, yet I hadn't ever been in anything like this. I was nervous, yet exhilarated with the challenge that lay ahead. Lighting the beacon on time was crucial, and we had lingered on the bridge for just a tad too long.

We finally made it to the base of the tower, and as we approached, a warrior and mage scrambled towards us, looking exhausted and harried. "You… you're Grey Wardens aren't you? The tower has been taken!" the mage says as he runs towards us.

"What do you mean, taken?" Naruto asks worriedly, his brow scrunched with concern.

"Taken how?" Alistair jumps in, his face just as worried as Naruto's.

"The darkspawn came up from the lower chambers; they're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!" the warrior pants as he stops next to the mage.

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair shouts as another fireball thunders loudly against the bridge. The roar of the thunder and the pounding rain were doing nothing to help matters either.

"Don't worry Alistair; we'll get there on time." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Now was so not the time for a freak out.

"We had best hurry though. The fight has long since gotten under way." Gaara points out as he paces forward, sand siphoning from his gourd.

"Yes, let's go." I say, charging forward. Thor barks at my heels, and then he shoots off ahead of me, luring the first darkspawn out into the open. I go for the first one I can find, which appears to be a Hurlock. I slash with the Cousland blade, opening a gash on the creature's arm as it tries to wield a two-handed sword. A blue light distracts me, and I see Naruto leaping through the air at an impossible height, that blue ball of energy in his palm. I'm quickly brought back to my own fight as I see the Hurlock's sword hurtling for me just in time to dodge, earning myself a nick on the arm in the process.

I growl at the thing, and leap forwards, bringing my curved dagger across its throat. Blood gushes forth, a warm spray splashing across my face. I immediately turn and face the next one, but Thor already has it pinned to the ground and he is literally tearing it apart.

I see Gaara in the distance, taking on another large group closer to the base of the tower. I watch in awe as his sand comes crashing down like a wave, before it crushes our foe. I watch as the sand retreats, and Gaara stands with his arms crossed. I hurry over to him, whistling for Thor before calling for Naruto and Alistair.

Once we've all joined together, I lead them on, entering the Tower of Ishal itself. As we make our way through the entryway, I can't help but notice the barricades that circulate the main part of the room, all aflame. Thor runs ahead, charging through the only opening meant to funnel us towards the enemy.

"Thor, no!" I yell, but he has already stumbled over what I saw, a tripwire. An explosion rocks the hall as I look at where Thor had been standing seconds ago. The hall fills with a black, acrid smoke that makes my eyes water. My heart beats frantically as I cautiously move forward; searching for any signs that Thor is alive, or worse.

I reach my arms out, blindly feeling for anything as I walk deeper into the smoke. I feel something curl around my waist and I bat at it with a fist, only to have my efforts thwarted as I'm yanked backwards. I make a startled "eep" before landing softly on my feet, and I turn to see Gaara on my right.

"It is not wise to blindly go into dense smoke." He scolds as his sand retreats from around my waist.

"But Thor!" I say worriedly, my eyes focusing on the smoke again.

"He's okay, I promise." Gaara says, sounding so sure of himself. I glare at him in response, and move to walk back into the still dense smoke. I feel his sand grab me again, holding me in place.

"Gaara, let go! He's my best friend, the only thing I have left from my parents other than my blade!" I yell, as tears spring up into my eyes.

"Gaara is right, it's too dangerous." Alistair says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

My retort is lost as I watch a figure slowly emerge from the smoke, which is now beginning to thin. It bounds towards me and I swoop down and throw myself over Thor, who licks my face happily. "Oh Thor, don't scare me like that!" I cry as I rub my face in his neck fur. He woofs once, apologetically, before turning and licking one of Gaara's hands. He looks at the dog curiously, who wags his tail happily. I watch as Gaara reaches out a hand and pats Thor's head once, before crossing his arms in his usual broody manner.

"Thank you Gaara." I say warmly, before giving him a hug. He stiffens underneath me and I immediately step back. "Sorry…" I mumble at Gaara's dark look.

"Don't take it personally. Gaara's not much of a physical person." Naruto says, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Come on, we need to get to the top of the tower, right?" Naruto charges off, and I have to laugh at his carefree manner.

"Don't trip over any more traps." I scold Thor, before charging after Naruto. I find him on the other side of the smoke, locked in combat with more darkspawn at the base of the stairs that lead up further into the tower.

I pull out my blades and jump into the fray, hacking and slashing at every darkspawn I can get a hold of. I feel sand brush by my face and then warmth across the back of my neck. I know Gaara has just saved me from an enemy that was after my unprotected back. I nod at him in thanks before leaping off again.

After what seems like forever, but in actuality is only a minute or two, all the darkspawn guarding the door to the upper levels is slain. I wipe the blood and sweat from my brow. The only one not covered in blood is Gaara, his sand protecting him from everything.

"Let's hurry." Alistair says, and I charge up the stairs and through the door to the next level of the tower.

We're assaulted by another round of darkspawn, which Gaara easily dispatches, giving the rest of us hand-to-hand combat types a chance to rest. "What the hell? They weren't kidding when they said the tower was taken." I pant, leaning down and grasping my knees as I catch my breath.

"What I'd like to know is what these darkspawn are doing ahead of the horde. There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here." Alistair replies, staring at the blood that now cakes the walls.

"You could try telling them that they're in the wrong place." Naruto says, grinning like an idiot. I can't help but to chuckle as I grin at the blonde.

"Right. Because clearly there's been a misunderstanding." Alistair quips, before scowling at Naruto. "We can laugh about it later; we need to keep pressing forward. Teyrn Loghain is waiting for the signal."

"Alright, alright, sheesh." I say, before straitening up and taking the lead again. The second level of Tower Ishal was even more gruesome than the floor below. A bonfire stood in the very center and it was ringed with a barricade. The barricade itself had organs strewn about it, and several dead soldier bodies were littered across the floor. Almost all of them had been gutted. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I realized that the "ornaments" on the barricade had been donated by the dead bodies spilling across the floor.

"Disgusting…" I mutter, as I trudge off across the room, both my blades drawn and ready. Thor growls low beside me, and I turn my attention to the object he's growling at, a closed door. I close my eyes and gather my courage, then throw the door open. Thor immediately charges through and pounces, biting at a Genlock before it can raise its bow to fire an arrow.

Naruto charges by from behind me, and engages the only other darkspawn in the little room. I turn around as a door behind me flies open and several more darkspawn filter out. An arrow tip embeds itself in my armor, and I glare at the darkspawn that had dared to shoot at me. A war cry escapes my lips as I dash forward, slashing with my dagger before the darkspawn has time to ready his own blade. I grin in triumph as I lodge my dagger deep into the creature's eye.

I turn to look behind me and see that the rest of the group has also finished dispatching their own opponents. After pulling my dagger out with a wet squelch, I join the rest of my company, patting each on the back as I go by. As my hand reaches to pat Gaara on the back, I hesitate, then let my arm fall, and grin at him instead. _Remember what Naruto said, not a physical person…_

"Sorry, I almost forgot that you prefer not to be touched." I say to the redhead, who just stares at me in his creepy way. My smile falters for a second and then, finally, Gaara offers a small smile in return.

"Let's keep moving." Alistair says urgently. "We're running out of time."

"Okay, okay." I say, before leading them on into the next hallway-like room that houses a pair of ballistae. "Oooh!" I say excitedly, trailing my hand on the weathered wood.

"Yes, very nice." Alistair says, rolling his eyes at me.

A flash of green catches my eye, and I whirl around just in time to be blasted by a spell. The world starts spinning as I fall to my knees on the floor, clutching my spinning head. "Oh, I don't like this spell…" I mutter. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" I trail off, as the spinning starts to become worse.

I try and fail to pull out my blades, my head spinning too much for even basic motor control. "Gaara's going after the mage with his sand. Hold on Rayne." Naruto says, and I feel a steadying hand on my shoulder. "Thor, guard her!" Naruto barks before leaping off into battle. I can hear the clang of metal and I know that Alistair must be locked in combat. I close my eyes against the spinning, trying to regain my sense of balance. A wet tongue licks me and I thrust my hand into Thor's warm fur, finding solace in the one steady thing that is by me.

Finally my sense of balance and equilibrium begins to restore itself. Either the spell is wearing off, or Gaara got the emissary that cursed me. I sigh in relief and open my eyes to a room that is no longer spinning like a top. I wearily get to my feet, staggering about as I try to find my balance. A strong hand steadies me, and I smile at Alistair. "Thanks… Let's not get hit by a hex like that again." I mutter as I take a tentative step forward.

"Hey! I didn't even get to use one of the ballista…" I pout, staring longingly at the huge crossbows. I walk over and fire one off anyway, getting satisfaction as it sails through the air and embeds itself in the stone wall. "That's better." I mutter.

"Are you done now? We need to light the beacon!" Alistair says, giving me an angry look.

"Yes, yes. Let's go." I say, rolling my eyes. With Gaara with us we had made up the time we had spent at the bridge, and then some. "Thanks for getting that mage." I say, smiling at Gaara.

"No problem." He says, shrugging his shoulders and walking on.

The door at the end of the hallway opens up to a room without a ceiling, leaving it open to the elements. Lightning flashes above us as a crack of thunder nearly deafens me. I scowl at the sky as fat rain droplets leave me soaked in seconds. I pull out my sword and dagger as more darkspawn attack. The slick cobblestones make it hard for any of us to keep good traction, and I nearly fall more than once. I glance back to see Gaara scowling from the doorway, looking up at the rain.

"Come one Gaara!" I shout as I parry a blow from a Hurlock.

"My sand looses its efficiency when it gets wet." He grumbles, glaring as another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky. "We were already outside once, and I used it then on the group waiting to ambush us. It would not be suitable for me to use it now."

"Well grab a sword then!" I shout, cleaving through my enemy's sword arm. I kick the remains of the arm (which is still clutching the sword) over to Gaara who looks at me incredulously. He stares for only a moment before stooping down and shaking the hand off his new sword. He tests its weight before slowly advancing out into the rain. It has become very obvious to me he has not trained with anything other than his sand.

"Don't hurt yourself." I warn, before finishing off my adversary.

"I won't." Gaara says quietly facing off with a Genlock.

"Hey, Gaara's using a sword!" Naruto shouts proudly as he soars through the air, another one of those weird diamond shaped knives in his hand.

I roll my eyes at the rambunctious blonde, before helping Alistair with his own enemy. We work together to dispatch the Hurlock, and I survey the area as Alistair gives the finishing blow. Gaara is splattered with blood, and is panting heavily, a concerned Naruto at his side. I quickly walk over with Alistair on my heels.

"You alright?" I ask, giving him a critical once over.

"Yes." Gaara pants, looking tired.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you after this battle is how to use a blade." I state, grabbing his left arm, which is particularly bloody. He flinches as I touch him but I ignore it, finally finding what I was looking for. A dent has been cleaved in the metal of his armor, and I'm pretty sure the blow will have left a nasty bruise.

"As soon as we light the beacon, I'm going to examine this arm more thoroughly, got it?" I say, letting his arm fall.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asks worriedly, glancing from me to Gaara and back again.

"I'm pretty sure it's just going to be one hell of a bruise, but I want to make sure there's no fracture." I say. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Naruto nods his head once, concern still etched into his baby blue eyes.

"If everyone's fine, then let's get a move on." Alistair says, starting to trot off towards the steps and the door leading up to the third floor. He was really getting worried.

The third floor was much like the second floor, minus the bloodied barricades and bonfire in the middle of the room. Instead there was a long torch in the middle of the room, and pikes topped with heads were spaced at intervals throughout the room. The headless bodies were piled around the outskirts of the room, and I shook my head in disgust. I walked cautiously, heading for the door across the way.

As soon as we entered the room, we were attacked by darkspawn, but this time, Gaara had his sand. It flew up and around us, circling the enemies before crushing them all at once in an explosion of blood. "There we go, that's what I'm talking about!" I say happily, trotting through the now empty room, giving Gaara a smile as I walked by him.

The next room we enter is again home to darkspawn, I charge at the first one, my dagger held high.

"The lever for the cage release!" Alistair shouts.

It's then that I notice that there are mabari in the cages that are spaced evenly about the room. In a no nonsense manner, I finish off my enemy and run to the lever, opening the cage doors. The mabari immediately charge out, throwing themselves into the thick of battle. More darkspawn come pouring out of the hall, and I curse under my breath. _Why the hell are there so many darkspawn up here? It's like they knew we were going to use the beacon…_

I leap forward, thrusting my dagger deep into a Genlock's neck, before swinging my sword with all my strength and lodging my blade deep into a Hurlock's skull. Sand flies by me, and I see an emissary thrown across the room. It smashes against the wall with a sickening thud. The emissary falls to the ground and doesn't move. I walk over and stab it through the chest, making sure that it's dead.

Finally the battle ends, and I sit down heavily, completely worn out by all the fighting. Naruto sits next to me, a smile lighting up his face. "We're almost there, right? You can do it!" He says, cheering me on.

"Thanks Naruto." I smile, forcing myself to stand. "Just one more floor to go I think." I say heavily, trudging up the stairs to the fourth floor.

I throw the door open, and all of us charge into the room, only to stop in our tracks. A giant ogre is huddled in the corner, stooped over. I watch it carefully, trying to discern what the hell it's doing. And then it turns, a soldier's body clutched in its hands. A spray of blood bursts forth from its mouth as it chews on the soldier, before dropping it to face us. I gulp, and notice that even Gaara's face has paled as he looks at the monster in front of us. It advances on us, before roaring, spittle flying from its mouth. Then it charges, and we scatter like ants. It goes after Gaara first, and I manage to get the courage to hack at the ogre's legs. It takes no notice of me as it slams its fists into the ground, sending out shockwaves that knock all but Thor to the ground. He leaps up, teeth flashing at the ogre, before chomping down on one of the brute's hands. The ogre roars, shaking his hand back and forth until Thor is flung across the room.

"No!" I shout, getting up and charging again. Naruto is on my left, another whirling blue ball in his palm. He launches through the air, and pushes his hand against the ogre's back. I watch as flesh is stripped away, leaving bone exposed. The ogre roars in pain, before rounding on me and Naruto. It takes no notice of Alistair as he hacks at its legs.

Sand billows out in front of us, hardening into a wall. The ogre screams in frustration, pounding on the wall of sand with all his might. "How long will the sand hold?" I ask Naruto as we slip into the shadows at the edge of the room to double back on the ogre.

"I'm not sure." Naruto says, looking worriedly at Gaara, who is sweating profusely from the amount of effort needed to keep the sand from giving way. The ogre leans down, intending to ram the wall with his shoulder. As he starts to run, the sand melts away, and the ogre crashes through to the other wall, his horns lodging into the stone.

"Gaara, can you bring me up to his neck on your sand? Alistair, Naruto, cover me." I say, leaping onto a pile of Gaara's sand. It solidifies under me, and Gaara somehow manages to get past the ogre's flailing arms. I pull out my sword, before thrusting it deep into the ogre's neck. He bellows in pain, as I wiggle my sword around in the wound, trying to create as much damage as possible. Finally, as if a damn had broken, blood starts flowing fast down the giants arm and chest.

Gaara quickly makes the sand I'm on retreat, putting me on the ground a safe distance away. I watch the creature's movements become weaker, until finally it is still, and blood no longer pours from his neck. I smile at my team, before remembering Thor. I scan the room worriedly, and sigh in relief when I see my hound get up, shaking himself off in the process. He bounds over to me and I give him a loving pat.

"Alistair, go ahead and light the beacon." I say, as I leave my dog and go to peer over the waist high stone wall at the battle below.

* * *

Loghain watches the battle intently, when a flickering catches his eye. He glances up at the tower, the beacon lit and glowing. The signal for him to send out his troops. He curls his lip in disgust as he goes back to watch the battle for a second longer. He turns to the female warrior he had put in charge and she looks at him expectantly.

"Sound… the retreat." Loghain says, glancing back up at the lit beacon.

The woman looks worriedly at Loghain. "But… what about the King? Should we not—"

"Do as I command." Loghain growls, grabbing her arm and leaning in close, a glare scratched deep into his eyes.

The woman looks into Loghain's eyes for only a moment more, and as soon as he releases her she marches over to the troops, standing at the ready in battle formation. "Pull out! All of you, let's move!" The woman shouts to be heard over the roar of thunder and the sounds of battle. Loghain's men turn as one, and march away from the battlefield.

* * *

Duncan was on the battlefield, covered in the enemy's blood. He was busy facing four foes at once, but with a mighty sweep of his sword he killed each one. A flare of orange catches his attention, and he pauses in his fighting to look up. The beacon has finally been lit, but there are no signs of Loghain's men. _Where are they? _He wondered, slightly irritated at the delay.

A mighty ogre stalked by, and before Duncan realized it, the ogre grabbed the king up in his mighty hands. Cailan stared defiantly at the beast, who roared in his face, before crushing him, armor and all. The ogre tossed aside the king's body, about to move on to different pray.

Duncan charged at the ogre, death written on his face as he leapt up, forcing his sword to the hilt into the beast's chest. Blood flew as he stabbed with first one blade, then the other. When he was sure he was close to the heart, he twisted his blades inside his enemy, causing the ogre to roar in pain. It finally collapsed on the ground, and Duncan wrenched his blades from the body.

A previous wound stabs pain through his side violently as he stretches to pull his blades out, forcing him to double over in pain. He looks sadly at the kings bloodied body, which had landed in a heap, much like a ragdoll would. He glanced back at the beacon, and he knew. He knew that Loghain's men weren't coming. They were either ambushed, or they had retreated. A deep sadness welled inside him, for Alistair, Rayne, Naruto, and Gaara, the four recruits who were now going to be on their own. The darkspawn were winning, and they would take Ostagar. He could only hope that they got away in time.

He forces himself to stand and walk, forgetting his blades as he kneels by the King's broken body, his head hanging. He watches hopelessly as the King's men fall all around them, the darkspawn spilling more of the army's blood. He glances at the tower beacon once more, burning brightly against the dark, wet night sky. His vision started tunneling out from loss of blood. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a darkspawn wielding a heavy battle-axe, aiming to behead him.

* * *

A flood of darkspawn filter into the tower, and Gaara quickly pulls everyone together, encasing them safely in a ball of sand. "I can't go on. I'm almost out of chakra." He pants, as the darkspawn pound on the sand shield.

I pat him on the back, completely forgetting his issues about physical contact. "We'll make it through, somehow." I say, just as something heavy crashes against the top of the shield. Grains of sand rain down around us.

"We need to fight our way out of here." Alistair says, as another thud shudders through the sand.

"I think that's going to be our only option." Naruto says as the sand shield begins cracking at the top.

"Gaara, save your energy." I say, pulling him behind me. "Just let me take care of this, ok? You've been saving my butt all night."

Gaara nods once as the sand shield begins to disintegrate around us. I look up in horror as another two ogres grin wickedly down at us.

* * *

**AN: So reviews would be lovely. Let me know how I'm doing. Also, I'm still looking for someone to beta so let me know if you're interested. Any pairings that you are interested in seeing? Let me know, because even I don't know who I want to pair up yet…**


End file.
